Dream Island
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: Due to unforeseen circumstances Tsuna and Kyoko are now stranded on an island together. They now have to try to survive the wilderness together and their feelings as this island they are stuck on brings out their inner most dreams. Well if they had to choose to be stranded on an island with anyone, they would surely choose each other. This is their love story...TsunaXKyoko COMPLETE
1. Day 1:Feelings

**Hey Noodles! I thought I would try my hand at this kind of character focused story with Tsuna and Kyoko! They're simply is not enough stories for Tsuna and Kyoko! So why not? A story filled with love, fluff, drama, and it stars these two! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I would appreciate it! Hope you enjoy noodle!**

The day began quite normally for Tsunayoshi Sawada. He woke up to the warmth of the sun shining on him gently. The warmth of its rays massages Tsuna's skin and tickles his cheeks. He slept peacefully as it was a Saturday and he finally gets the chance to sleep in for once. He had been so tired from training everyday with Reborn for the past week. It wasn't easy being the candidate for being a Mafia Boss! And after a few years, he was a high schooler now at the age of seventeen years old.

Tsuna was dreaming oh so peacefully, his head lying on his comfortable pillow. His body covered by his a thick blanket that kept him so warm. He was dreaming too, dreaming of nothing else than _her_. The girl he has loved ever since his eyes first looked upon her. She was a single rose among petty flowers, the silver moon reflected in the dark sea, the beautiful star that shines brighter than all the others, oh yes. She was the girl he loved with all his being; he loved her so much it hurt! His chest throbbed from the sensation of love that burned inside of him. By just thinking about her it made Tsuna feel like he would fall into a dream at the drop of a hat. He couldn't get her out of his head, and wherever he went. He felt that his love sick mind would imagine her at his side, smiling like an angel _just _for him, holding _his _hand, and making _him _feel like the luckiest guy in the world. But alas, all of that would simply be a dream that could never come true…

Thus the dream ends, and reality begins as Tsuna's eyes darted open as he awake from his great dream. He yawned as he turned to one side of the bed to other, shuffling under the covers before he finally managed to get himself out of bed. He stretched his arms out wide and up in the air before slowly letting them drop by his side. He wondered what he was going to do next. He had nothing in particular to do, nothing to do besides eat. He got off of his bed and walked out of his room downstairs where he was welcomed by the smell of eggs and rice along with some other delectable meats. His mother, Nana, was cooking a meal for her family. However, Tsuna expected that "family" to include unexpected guests like Reborn and Lambo. But to his surprise he was the only one in the kitchen along with his mother.

He took a seat at the table and looked around suspiciously, half expecting to be attacked by Reborn or annoyed by Lambo to play a game, or anyone at all to bother him. But it was quiet aside from the sizzling of the eggs in his mother's frying pan.

His mother after a short time turned around and greeted her son with a big smile. "Good morning! I already have some breakfast made for you to enjoy. Here Tsuna, a nice hot meal to start off your day!" She handed Tsuna a plate of eggs, sausage, and a bowl of rice on the side. Tsuna's mouth nearly watered from the sight of such a good meal before him! "Itadakimasu!" Tsuna cried out before he eagerly began to eat up the food. His mother was delighted that her son enjoyed her cooking so dearly and she then began to clean up some dishes.

After a while Tsuna decided to ask his mother out of curiosity if she knows where Reborn and the others are. She turned back around after setting aside a plate she just washed and put a finger to her chin as she thought about for a moment before it came to her.

"Ah you tutor? Oh, yes," she began as she walked over to Tsuna, "I had almost forgotten to tell you that he wanted you to show up at your school today! I was meant to wake you up early, but you were sleeping so soundly I couldn't bear to do so!"

Tsuna's jaw dropped as he quickly jumped up from his seat and shook the table. "When was I supposed to go to the school?" Tsuna said with fear on his face and worry overwhelming him.

"Hmm? About 7:30…?" She said to him as they both looked at the wall clock that told them it was approximately 9:00am. Oh God no! Why does this have to be? Tsuna knew very well that Reborn would not want him to be late for anything! Reborn would still kill him for being even too early! Tsuna quickly ran upstairs to get changed into his orange and white hoodie, black jeans, and black shoes before he went back downstairs to run out the door. His mother just stared blankly before smiling and began speaking to herself.

"Ah, they grow up so fast! I bet he has clearly forgotten that today is me and his father's anniversary hasn't he? Hmm, thinking about it he is just like his father in so many ways. Always out the door and gone without a word…but thinking about it…I know he will always come back to me. He is that kind of a person isn't he Iemetsu?" She smiled as she thought that her son was truly growing to become a great man. She only hoped that he would find someone who he could always return to, someone he could always go to, and someone…who will make all of his dreams come true just Iemetsu did for her.

Tsuna was running as fast his legs could carry him to his school. His chest panning in and out as many deep breaths his lungs could hold to give him the ability to get there as quickly as possible! Oh how he wished he was as athletic as Ryohei or Yamamto right now! But as he ran to the school, he wondered what Reborn could possibly want at his school? Is it more training? Tsuna was getting more exhausted from just thinking about it, or perhaps he was terribly out of shape?

He finally managed to get himself to the school which he realized was closed because they were on break! He couldn't believe how stupid he was to not realize that. What high schooler actually goes to school on breaks? He examined the gate that surrounded his school before he caught in the top corner of his eyes something that _should _be obvious to everyone. He saw, or at least he thought he saw a giant space ship? Tsuna blinked twice, wiped his eyes with his hands, and stared blankly at it again.

"What the-"

"Oh? Tsuna-kun! Hello!"

"Huh?" Tsuna's heart began throbbing when he heard that sweet sound in his ears as he turned around slowly to see none other than _her_. Oh God why did he have to see her now? He was unprepared, not ready to face the girl of his dreams in the harsh reality they both exist in. He was shocked to see her standing before his eyes. His eyes looked at her from top to bottom and examined her in full detail. His eyes attached to her glorious form, and the amazing flock of auburn hair that flowed in the wind. Her hair was long and had a long twirled braid with a flower wrapped around the braid. Her big brown eyes that shimmered in the light and was so dazzling! Her silky smooth white skin was alluring, it was practically tempting Tsuna to run his hands down the exposed parts of her body. She wore a pink floral shirt, white jean shorts, and white sandals that made her appear so girly and cute. She also strangely enough had a suitcase with her which she gripped by the handle in one hand with a duffle bag around her shoulder. This girl was Kyoko Sasagawa, the girl he has loved ever since middle school.

"K-Kyoko..-san…" Tsuna sputtered as he practically trembled over his words. He was so nervous from being so close to her! They haven't had much chance to interact in High School even though they still have the same class. Even after Tsuna worked so hard just to get into the same High School as her just so he can still be able to just look at her. He didn't want her to disappear, and he did everything in his power to be close to her. But he is still No-Good Tsuna who clearly is lackluster compared to her who gets the best grades in the class and is admired by everyone. He was no match for her, he knew that. But he still dreamed that one day maybe he could be a match for her. Without even realizing it Kyoko had walked up to him and their faces were inches apart. Tsuna nearly jumped out of his skin and away from her but Kyoko grabbed onto his arm and brought him back to her.

"Ah…uhh…ah…." Tsuna muttered as Kyoko tilted her head and looked into his expression.

"Are you all right Tsuna-kun? You're just standing there staring at me…are you sick?" Kyoko asked him. Tsuna thought he was definitely love sick, and he did feel hot but that was only because her hand was touching his! It felt so unbelievably good, so soft, and so warm with the palm of her hand touching his hand. He worried if his hand was sweaty especially after running here. He hoped he didn't look too tired or anything as well or she might think he was weak. Tsuna just barely managed to tell her he was fine, and though she didn't seem to believe it fully she told him okay. She then began to look around until she saw that space ship looking object on the roof of a school building.

"Oh! Tsuna-Kun, you see that? What do you think that is on the roof?" She asked Tsuna who remembered the most unusual thing here. He really had no idea now but he knew this just had Reborn written all over this situation…

"Oh! There is a not here with Reborn's name on it!" Kyoko pointed out as she found a note on the fence. Tsuna just shook his head as he walked over and joined Kyoko to read the note with her.

"_To No-Good and Kyoko," _It started off which he annoyed Tsuna as he wasn't even referred to by name and continued, "_Go around to the back of the fence where there will be an opening for you two to go through. I want you two to go up to the roof of the gymnasium and enter the aircraft. Further Instructions await."_

"Hmm, so Reborn wants us to ride in an aircraft Tsuna-Kun? Oh my, this sounds like a lot of fun doesn't it Tsuna?" Kyoko said cheerfully before she caught a glance of Tsuna's face of horror. He was terrified of the idea of getting into _anything_ Reborn wants him too! What could this all mean? What does Reborn have planned for him and Kyoko he thought? He sighed as he eyed the luggage Kyoko was carrying and realized that Kyoko looked prepared to leave somewhere.

"K-Kyoko-san…why do you have all of that stuff with you?" Tsuna asked her.

"Hmm? Oh this? Well you should know Tsuna…I mean I was told to bring some supplies for a vacation by Fuuta-chan. He told me that you wanted to go on a vacation with me somewhere for the week….I was quite surprised when he told me that…I didn't think you were interested in spending some time with me like this…but I'm happy you wanted me to come with you," Kyoko said shyly as she began playing with the braid of her hair cutely. Tsuna felt like cupid had just shot him in the chest with one of his arrows for seeing how cute Kyoko acted! But there was no time for that; he couldn't believe that Reborn is trying to set him and Kyoko up like this! But wait, Kyoko doesn't actually seem to mind so much right? Yeah! She even said she was happy to come! Without even realizing it a big grin showed up on Tsuna's face and felt such delight in his body. But he didn't want it to seem so obvious to Kyoko and tried to play it cool. He told her that they should be going then and guided Kyoko confidently.

Well as confident as Tsunayoshi Sawada can get! He walked Kyoko to the back of the fence where there was an opening…and by opening it was a giant hole that was blown up in the fence! But he didn't even cared and Kyoko just remarked how big of a hole it was without questioning it too much. They then paced towards the gym where they found a staircase that scaled up to the roof of the gym. They took their time trekking up the stairs with Kyoko following behind Tsuna carefully. She mentioned she was nervous of heights and took Tsuna's hand without hesitation.

"Hehe, sorry Tsuna-kun…do you mind? I'm worried I might fall off or something. It's all right with you…right?" Kyoko asked Tsuna who was almost frozen in place by holding her hand for a second time today! He felt that he was blessed to be able to hold her hand like this!

"Oh…it's nothing Kyoko-san…I d-don't mind at all!" Tsuna said bravely. Kyoko giggled and told him that she was grateful for his kindness. They both then carried on to the top of the stairs to the room where the wind grew heavier from the North direction. Tsuna and Kyoko's eyes instantly went to the biggest thing they saw.

It was a giant air craft resembling a plane of sorts with long wings, a wide gray body resembling a helicopter's, and two doors on both sides of it. Tsuna has never seen any air crafts like this one but he guesses this is some secret mafia technology. Kyoko was bewildered by it and began mentioning the specs to the vehicle suddenly which surprised Tsuna as he didn't know Kyoko had in interest in planes. She told him that this was fast and could go much, much faster than any car. It was a six seater plane, equipped with the state of the art equipment, and all the necessary items needed for survival in states of emergency like a radio and a first aid kit. She went on for a moment, rambling about the aircraft until she stopped and covered her mouth.

"Ah s-sorry I…I didn't mean to say all of that…" Kyoko said with a small smile as she darted her eyes away from Tsuna who was looking at her with surprise.

"Oh…you don't have to apologize. I am surprised though…I didn't know you had an interest in aircrafts Kyoko-san."

"Well…it isn't just aircrafts. I have an interest in all kinds of vehicles…like cars, boats, and trains. I…have a passion for traveling you know…just going to places…any place really…" Kyoko said and for a moment to Tsuna she looked almost sad. As if there was something deep down that was bothering her. Tsuna wanted to reach out to her and ask her what the problem was but he retracted his hand when he realized it would be no good. However, he wouldn't just her stay with that saddened expression and asked if she would like to check out the inside of the plane herself. This brought a glimmer to her eye as she thought about this and brought excitement to her. She eagerly took Tsuna's hand and dragged him over to the plane where she examined the door. She then pressed a button and the door opened to let them inside the plane which was as marvelous on the inside as it was on the outside.

"Wow! So this is what this looks like on the inside! It's amazing! Look at all of this Tsuna-kun! Did you set all of this up?" Kyoko asked him but Tsuna nodded no.

"I didn't set…all of this up….truth be told I didn't really plan this…" Tsuna said before he got cut off by Kyoko who ordered Tsuan to come check out the cockpit. She led him passed a door within the ship that led them into the front of the ship where the controls were. Kyoko quickly began to fawn all over the technology in front of her and began pointing out different parts to Tsuna. He knew she was smart but not this smart. Her knowledge over things in their civilized society surprised Tsuna. He felt even more hopeless from just listening to her as he didn't even understand the basic concepts of flying…despite the fact he can fly with his hands.

However, Tsuna did find Kyoko amazing to know so much. He was grateful he got to see this side to her that was so bright. However, he did wonder why Reborn had got him such an exquisite plane and what the meaning behind all of this was for anyway. He looked around and saw that there was no note or anything left by Reborn. It was strange actually because Tsuna expected Reborn to show up out of nowhere and pop something random on them but instead nothing. He refocused his attention to Kyoko also seemed confused about something he noticed by the look on her face.

"Hey…Tsuna-Kun…you notice something odd about these controls?" Kyoko said with her arms on her hip as she examined the control board in front of her. It had numerous buttons, switches, and a green radar in the center of it all. Tsuna wasn't sure what exactly was missing until he began looking for a steering wheel. That's when he noticed there was no way to steer this ship at all! For that matter how do you even start it up? No, who is supposed to fly this thing?

"There's no steering wheel…and no pilot. This doesn't seem quite right…" Tsuna said as he took notice of the window to his side and looked out of it. And for a quick moment he thought he saw Reborn sitting there on a lunge chair sipping a cup of juice, but he knew that couldn't possibly….wait. That is Reborn right there! But why is he outside and just smiling at Tsuna like that? That's when Tsuna realized the doors behind him and Kyoko had closed themselves and they were stuck in there. Kyoko noticed this too and tried to open the door but it was locked shut.

"Oh no! The door is locked! What do we do Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked Tsuna who tried to remain calm. It's not like they were in any danger right? Reborn's intentions wouldn't involve hurting him…mostly but he did have Kyoko who was innocent in all of this.

"Don't worry Kyoko-san…I'm sure we can get out of here. It's not like the plane will take off by itself…" Tsuna said before they both could hear the plane's engine starting up and the plane began to shake. Kyoko then quickly held onto Tsuna tightly out of fear as the plane suddenly began moving forward! Tsuna wanted to go check on the control panel but Kyoko held onto him so tightly and wouldn't let him move an inch as she was too scared to let go. The plane then took off into the air and they were soaring through the sky. Tsuna and Kyoko fell backwards and Tsuna's back and head crashed against the door behind him as he tried to protect Kyoko's body with his own. However, the impact was so great that it felt like his own brain hit his skull! He slowly fell to the floor with Kyoko in his arms as he saw the light dim from his eyes. He vaguely heard Kyoko shouting his name and all Tsuna could say to her was, "Be…safe…" Tsuna then passed out with everything going dark.

He fell into a dream of sorts he thought, he could only see darkness. Though in this dream he heard something odd yet familiar to him…the sounds of waves? The ocean? Thinking about it he also felt really warm and relaxed. As if he was back in his own bed again and everything that happened was just a dream. But he's dreaming now isn't he? That's when his eyes opened and he found himself looking up at the night sky which was painted with stars. Tsuna felt his body was weary, and he had no idea where he was. So he looked to his right and was shocked to see the ship close to him! It was in bad condition nonetheless with pieces of it lying around it and it didn't look so cool anymore. It even crashed into a pine tree with a huge rock beside it.

Tsuna thought to himself, 'I…was in a plane crash? And wait…that means Kyoko was too?" Tsuna then panicked as he slowly got up and looked around for Kyoko. That's when he realized where he was lying on as he looked to his left to see the grand ocean right in front of him! He then looked down at his hand and felt the smooth white sand at the palms of his hands. He picked up a handful and examined it closely to double check if it was real! It was undoubtedly sand, and there was no doubting that was the ocean in front of him! He was on an island?

Tsuna then tried to get up but he felt his sharp pain shoot up in his back that made him fall backwards gently onto the sand again. His head also began throbbing from a severe head ache and he put a hand up to his forehead. Dammit. How did he end up here? And where was Kyoko he wondered? He wishes with all of his might he could get up and go look for her but he was too badly injured. He wondered how bad his injuries were exactly. He really hit the back of the ship hard with all the force it built up so quickly.

He looked off into the ocean and he thought for a moment he must have been seeing things. Because he could've sworn he saw a mermaid in the ocean. A girl who came up from the waters with her bare body exposed with the water of the ocean dancing around her like rain drops as she came up from the dark blue water. Her body was beautiful and shined with the sun as the back drop for what seemed to be a painting of a beautiful woman. Her long hair was drenched and stuck to her back. She reached around with her arms and moved the hair from her neck and exposed it to Tsuna's eyes. The back of her neck which led down to the rest of her naked body. She was making Tsuna feel jealous of the water! Tsuna wondered who this girl was and wondered why his eyes were so attached to her until he saw the girl turned around. And then his eyes widened when he found it was Kyoko who was in the water! He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as he saw the bare forefront of her body, the curves of a woman, and the beauty of her body was the water enhanced her already goddess like form.

Tsuna couldn't keep her eyes off of her body as she began to walk towards the shoreline. Tsuna quickly faced his head towards the sky and closed his eyes shut. "Dammit! Why is she in the ocean? Why is she NAKED? Oh God, I'm so sorry Kyoko! I didn't mean to betray you like that! These hopeless eyes of mine…oh how I want to hate them but I'm so grateful I didn't lose my sight!" Tsuna thought to himself as he heard Kyoko step onto the beach and drew closer to him.

"Hmm…still a sleep huh? You sure do like to sleep for a long time Tsuna…please…I hope you wake up soon. It's kind of scary actually being on this island…I'm too scared to go looking around…and the ship isn't working anymore thanks to my incredible skills…" She said which made Tsuna realize that Kyoko might blame herself for them being here? Why? There was nothing she could do yet she still blames herself? How kind can you get…? He really wanted to open her eyes and let her know he was okay, but it was taking every part of his body to prevent that from happening!

He then heard her walk past him and he seemingly thought she found her clothes and she was getting dressed now. When he heard what he thought was the last piece of clothing get put on her opened his eyes slowly and looked over to her. She was knelt down in front of some firewood while wearing the clothes she was in before except without her sandals. Tsuna then thought now would be a good idea to let her know he was awake.

"Kyoko-san…?" He said to her. Kyoko then spun her head around quickly and felt feelings of gratefulness and happiness overwhelm her as she got from the sand to her feet and ran over to Tsuna. She swopped Tsuna into her arms and embraced him stronger than she did before on the plane and held him tightly against her.

"Oh Tsuna-kun! You're awake! You're okay! Thank God, I'm so glad you're okay!" Kyoko cried out. Tsuna was a little bit surprised to see her care so much about him. "Poor Kyoko, she must have been so worried about me," Tsuna realized as he even saw some tears fall from Kyoko's eyes as she began to ball and Tsuna let her cry to her heart's content and do as she wished with him. He had no right to stop her he felt, as it was his fault that he made such a beautiful girl cry over him.

Sometime later Kyoko had managed to move to Tsuna by dragging him closer to the fire to feel its savory warmth. It was growing dark and for the most part the two of them was calm about the situation. Though they were both worried about their situation and what they were going to do from here on out.

Kyoko was the first to voice her worries as she began to talk about the ship. "So…the ship is a total wreck. It still looks somewhat functional but I'm no mechanic…and I don't think you are either. The radio I think still works but it's not picking up anything yet…" She said as she began kindling the fire and trying to make it stronger to last the night. Tsuna nodded to this and began to think what he could do for the situation. He could fly them back, had he remembered to bring any Dying Will pills. Plus even if he could, he would have no idea where to fly them to and how long it would take before they reached any form of civilization. He couldn't even move right now and he doesn't know how long it will be before he can.

He sighed and said, "What a situation we got ourselves in…I'm sorry I got you wrapped up in all of this. I know you wouldn't want to waste your time like this stranded on an island with me…" Tsuna said which made Kyoko feel sad as actually hated to hear talk about Tsuna being No-Good.

"Hey! Don't say things like that! No need to blame yourself…"

"But I am technically responsible…Reborn set all this up for me…and now look where we are. We could be miles away from civilization and who knows if rescues will find us soon…ah, I'm sorry. I know I must sound really pessimistic but…"

"No…you're right. The situation isn't great…we will have to find food soon and a clear source of fresh water. There was some minor food supplies on the ship along with other stuff like the first aid kit and the stuff you brought…"

"Huh? I didn't bring anything?" Tsuna questioned her which made Kyoko confused.

"Your stuff was in the closet of the ship. You didn't put it there before?" Kyoko asked him. Tsuna told her no and he realized Reborn or whoever must have packed his stuff for him. Well at least he had a change of clothes but clothing was the least of his concerns right now. The day was growing darker and Kyoko had to drag Tsuna all the way inside the ship and he felt guilty to make a girl carry him there but he didn't have a choice. They retreated to the doorway of the ship where they felt they would be safe at night.

Kyoko had pulled out a mattress from the closet with some blankets and pillows. However, when Kyoko and Tsuna first saw them they sort of got the idea the others had planned for them. The pillows were heart shaped, the blanket was thick and red, and there was only one bed! Kyoko giggled with blush in her cheeks.

"They…have a sense of humor when it comes to you don't they? Reborn and whoever helped him?" Kyoko said shyly.

"Y-yeah…they sure do…" Tsuna said blushing also as they both looked away from the other. Tsuna quickly offered to sacrifice himself and lie out on the sand but Kyoko refused that full heartedly! "Don't be like that Tsuna! Why do you have to sleep outside on the sand?"

"My body isn't worthy…" He mumbled which confused Kyoko who thought he was just being weird.

"Well you can't exactly move so right now I'm in charge! And you're going to sleep with me!" Kyoko exclaimed before she realized how suggestive and embarrassing that sounded. Her face turned complete red as she began to shake her head with her hands over her face. "W-wait…n-no…that's not what I meant! I mean in the same bed together…oh God I mean…"

Tsuna still blushing began to laugh at how cute Kyoko was once again. He couldn't go up against that could he?

"Okay…okay. You win Kyoko…we'll as you say 'sleep together', " Tsuna said to tease Kyoko who began pouting.

"Don't be a meanie Tsuna!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! Now stop arguing with me or I'll…bite you!"

"W-what?"

"Sorry…a very bad threat…I'm not good at arguing so just let me win the argument!"

"This is an argument?"

"Well…I mean…stop being MEAN!" Kyoko shouted at Tsuna who began laughing again. He laughed too much and made his back hurt form the movement. Kyoko then knelt down and tended to Tsuna.

"Haha…guess I can't laugh too much. I hurt my back pretty badly…" Tsuna said to Kyoko who nodded as she looked at his back. It looked fine for the most part, but it was swollen pretty badly down the ridge of his spine. She wondered if there were any internal problems but she couldn't tell. However, she noticed how firm and strong Tsuna's back felt as she rubbed her hand down his back gently. He was so strong, she was surprised passing out with an injured back was the only injury he received.

"Oh…I'm sorry you took such a hit because you were trying to protect me…" Kyoko said to Tsuna who shook his head.

"Hey, it's nothing Kyoko…I-I…I will always protect you…" Tsuna said while he looked away from her. Kyoko's face began turning red again as she muttered, "T-thank you…T-Tsuna…"

After a moment of silence Kyoko helped Tsuna on to the mattress she laid out in the center of the ship. She then closed the door to make sure no animals got in she hoped and went to join Tsuna on the mattress with the blanket covering them both. They faced the opposite direction of the other and were quiet. Tsuna wondered if he should say something to Kyoko but what? He had no idea what he should tell her right now even though he desperately wishes he could. If he was smarter, he would think to tell her how everything will be okay and he can take care of her but could he do in his condition? They didn't say a word to the other as nightfall came and the only sounds they could hear was the emptiness of the ship and the soft sounds of the waves touching the shore.

It was dark in the ship, and the only thing Tsuna could see clearly was what was point blank in front of him. Then he turned his head and to his surprise saw Kyoko looking at him. They both seemed shocked and embarrassed by this sudden encounter as their eyes gazed upon the other. Tsuna was about to turn his head away, thinking he was being rude somehow but Kyoko had grabbed his hand like she did before under the covers. This made Tsuna turn his eyes back to her and saw she looked worried about something.

"A-are you okay Kyoko?" He asked her and she simply shook her head no.

"I'm scared…it's just us two here…and I don't know if we will be okay. I don't know…this island…it feels like a nightmare right now…" Kyoko said to him and Tsuna realized she was gripping his hand so firmly. She must have a habit of holding onto things when she is scared. But he felt a genuine feeling of fear that he could see in her eyes. Tsuna not know what else to do he hugged Kyoko and brought her closer to him. Kyoko then began to feel calmer as she listened closely to the sound of Tsuna's heart beat in his chest. She felt her fears disappear and she had forgotten she was even scared.

"I'm sorry Kyoko…"

"…You don't need to apologize. That seems to be mostly what we have been saying to the other is sorry…"

"And I feel like we still have many things to apologize for…but for now. Let me say thank you…Kyoko…"

"For what?" She said as she looked up and into his eyes.

"For not doing this earlier…I should've told you everything will be okay. And trust me, it will. I won't let anything happen to you," Tsuna said and Kyoko could feel the conviction in his words.

"I know…and I'm thankful for that. I'll do my best to take care of you as well…Tsuna…"

"Hmm…I'm not Tsuna-_kun_ anymore?" Tsuna noticed out loud which embarrassed Kyoko.

"I-it doesn't mean anything…just didn't feel like being formal was all! I'm just Kyoko to you as well!" She reminded Tsuna who felt outplayed. They both then held tightly onto the other with their arms wrapped around the other. Tsuna was thinking out their plans for tomorrow of securing resources and supplies. They would need a lot to survive and they need to explore the island. Though it would have to wait until he can actually stand up for himself. He needs to recover fast so he can protect Kyoko whom he noticed became much more precious in his heart. The sweet smell of her hair which smelled like flowers mixed with the saltiness of the ocean. Her body was cold and warm all at the same time and he was grateful he could be so close to her. Being stranded on an island with the girl you love might have some perks after all Tsuna thought.

"So…I been meaning to mention this but…you were awake when you saw me bathing in the ocean weren't you?" Kyoko said teasingly as she poked Tsuna in the forehead with her finger. Tsuna's face turned red and turned his eyes away from her to try to think of something to say but Kyoko already figured him out. "Your face says it all…I didn't know you were such a pervert Tsuna…"

"I…I didn't mean too! I mean…I didn't see anything at all! B-but why were you bathing in the ocean anyway?"

"Because I was all sweaty! And I didn't think it would be too much of a problem anyway! I also thought it would be fun to go for a swim in the ocean…Hmph…well…you act like you've never seen a girl…n-naked…"

"I _haven't_…" Tsuna said but truth be told his imagination had imagined Kyoko but his imagination was nothing compared to the real thing.

"Oh…I would assume you have been with other girls…and…"

"Me? Be with other girls? I never had a girlfriend…the only girl I would ever want to date is yo-" Tsuna stopped himself from finishing that sentence. No way was he going to confess like that. But he did ask what made Kyoko think he was someone who dated a lot. Which made Kyoko confess that she always assumed he was because of how cool he was. Despite his amazing talent of being terrible at school, he was so kind and some girls in their class admired that about him.

"Oh…I never knew you or any other girl thought that way about me…"

"Well why not…? You're an extremely cool guy…even Haru thinks so…you have quite a few girls who…_dream_ of being with you…"

"Oh…? Like who…?" Tsuna asked Kyoko and he was welcomed by the lusciousness of her pink lips that trembled a little bit. They looked like they wanted to say something but instead said, "Oh…umm…I don't remember but umm…you should take a bath too Tsuna…when you get the chance! Don't want to be unclean…"

"Oh…I see….and yeah I suppose so…just don't peek on me when I do."

"Hmm? That's not fair! You surely got a _very good_ look at me…" She said pouting.

"H-hey! I didn't see anything!"

"Oh suuuure you didn't see anything. That's why your face is as red as a tomato right now right Tsuna?" Kyoko teased Tsuna. He was partially seeing Kyoko's evil side to her as she teased him. "You are a _terrible_ liar," She said with a smirk.

"Don't call me a liar Kyoko!" Tsuna said and then Kyoko did something surprisingly. She practically was whispering in his ear and the warmth of her words tickled his ears.

"Well…you are a liar…you should be more honest with your feelings…I don't mind you telling me the truth. Did you like what you saw?" She asked with a wink which made Tsuna look away from her and that made Kyoko giggle.

Tsuna didn't want to admit that he didn't just _like _what he saw. He _loved _exactly what he saw. "Stop teasing me Kyoko…I'm not like that. Besides…you don't need me to tell you that you looked divine…like a mermaid in the sea…a beautiful miracle…" Tsuna went on saying without even realizing exactly _what _he was saying. However, he got some sort of revenge for Kyoko's teasing as her face was now completely red and she was looking away.

"Y-you're too honest Tsuna! A-and I knew you saw me! Your body kind of gave that away…" Kyoko said which turned the tables back on Tsuna. Their minds both began running with thoughts that felt like steam would come out of their ears from them. At the same time the both wished the other goodnight and turned their bodies away from the other loudly before they both got quiet. They both knew it was going to be hard to sleep with all the thoughts running through their heads so rapidly but they had no choice. It was getting late and they were both sore and tired.

Tsuna didn't know what he was going to do. He was no longer worried about surviving without food, water, or anyway home. He was more worried that he is going to have to spend his time on a seemingly deserted island with the girl he loved! Who as he discovered, he is beginning to learn more and more about. And for Kyoko, she is beginning to think that this island…could be the place for her to do that. A place for her to grow closer to Tsuna. And they both could be their true selves with someone who would accept them for who they are as their hands and fingers were still interlocked. Kyoko felt glad that if she had to choose to be stranded on an island with anybody, it would without a doubt be Tsuna and for him it could be none other than Kyoko...on this dreamy island.


	2. Day 2: Responsibilities

**Chapter two is here! In this chapter it takes a lot of focus on Kyoko for the most part but I hope that this chapter will have something you can relate to. Each day on the island tackles a different theme and I hope I performed them well! Leave a review! Thanks!**

When morning finally came around and the sun beamed its light through some cracks in the ship's hull, Tsuna awoke to a few things he decided to list off. "One, I am in a ship that is for the most part in on piece. Literally, the worst pain in my head and my back that you could ever feel. It's like getting a paper cut on all your muscles and go swimming in the salt sea. An overbearing hunger that was eating my insides. And to top all of that survival nonsense, Kyoko is sleeping right next to me!" Tsuna squealed in his mind like the little school girl he was inside.

And boy was this girl sleeping! She had made Tsuna her own personal pillow being where she laid her head with her auburn hair setting perfectly behind her head. Her leg was wrapped around Tsuna's legs with her arms holding him tightly as if she had to in order to live. She had made Tsuna her own in the middle of the night for whatever reason Tsuna couldn't fathom at the moment because he passed out from the excitement.

Thankfully, he awoke a couple of minutes later thanks to the aching pain in his back. He awoke in the same position as last time and when he thought he should just wake Kyoko. He turned his to look down his chest towards her and saw her quietly sleeping face. With her eye lids being closed Tsuna took notice of her long eye lashes even more. They're so beautiful he thought, and he didn't even know eyelashes could be beautiful. They were so pretty and womanly he thought. But he knew behind those shut doors were the true prizes. Her gorgeous brown eyes that Tsuna wished he could just stare into all night. And just looking at her perky lips almost tempted Tsuna's instincts to just take her right then and there! But what good would that do? Tsuna realized that he would just be wasting his time and ruining any chance he had with Kyoko. She's never taken notice of him that much. Tsuna joked and thought maybe talking him being a mafia boss would get him some points.

Tsuna thought he should move but there was no way he was going to move. Not just because he's injured but because it feels way too good with Kyoko cuddling up to him like this. It was amazing how peaceful people are when they are sleeping, when their minds fly off to dreamland. Tsuna wondered what Kyoko was dreaming about right now? Was it a good dream? Or maybe it was a bad one? Tsuna didn't know for sure so he put his right arm around the back of Kyoko's neck and placed his hand on her shoulder. Just to make sure she feels safe in her dreams. Tsuna didn't know if he would ever get back to sleep nor if when Kyoko woke up would she bad at him? Tsuna could just say it just happened like this but he didn't care to lie to her. Tsuna closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep since he had nothing to do until Kyoko woke up. When she did they will have to talk about their survival situation and what they're going to do next. Tsuna slowly began to drift to sleep again after a long while.

Nearly at high noon, Kyoko had finally woken up from her long slumber. She wearily got up and began to stretch her arms out long and wide with a deep yawn. She was tired as she wasn't used to getting up by a preset alarm clock for school. Thinking about it, her usual routine consisted of waking up to go for a jog every day. Then she would return home to get ready for school and eat a healthy breakfast with a well maintained diet she is on consisting of low fat and nutrients, oh joy. Then she would walk diligently on the long way around to school and carry on the rest of her boring the day.

Though the route she took to school was scenic to say the least. She would always take that path as it was mostly quiet and was safer that way. Safer because it was the same way Tsuna went to school so if anything were to happen to her, she thought she might as well be close by because she knew he would come to her rescue. He always comes to rescue her she thought. He always, always does no matter what. She had to admit that it's the times that Tsuna was involved that she had the most fun and excitement in her boring life. He was so cool when he acted with the mafia he was a part of, thought Kyoko didn't think too much of it as she was never informed of it much by the group. Though she realized that Tsuna's life must be filled with torment and pain as his life must be at constant risk.

She began to feel bad as she thought she is brooding over her weight and Tsuna brooded everyday over his own life. Kyoko sat up and looked down at Tsuna and saw he was fast asleep. Then she realized what she had done again and recognized it as her "bad habit". She practically hit herself when she thought how embarrassing it was that she clung to Tsuna, the closest and able body to protect her in her sleep. As if she thought!

She freed herself from holding Tsuna and tumbled slightly as she rose to her feet. Kyoko looked down at herself and realized she was still in the same clothes from yesterday. How careless she thought, as a woman to be in the same smelly and worn clothes. She wondered what star she was born under to be so careless. Kyoko wanted to change and take a bath but unfortunately the ship didn't have one. She was stuck on an island where the only water she has seen is the ocean. And as relaxing as it is to wash in the ocean she doubted she wanted to smell like an ocean. It's crazy she realized, "I must be a girly girl to care so much about hygiene while I'm stuck on an island. As if that is my top priority right now! But I really don't want Tsuna to think I'm some gross girl. Then again he's not going to smell as good as he always does…oh God what am I thinking! I smelled hm too? Now I'm a pervert too?" Kyoko thought to herself as it came to her what her "bad habit" meant.

The realization washed over and she quickly went to the door of the ship then opened them to peer outside. As she thought it must have stormed outside last night from the broken trees and most remarkably signs of the increased water levels. The sand outside the door of the ship was soaked. The water had even reached the ship though it wasn't far from the shoreline, or very high up anyway. She was worried the storm might have affected the ship but she guesses it was fine. She took a couple of more steps outside with the sand filling the cracks between her toes. The bright sun was unwelcoming to her eyes that cringed from its light. She cupped them with her hands to give them shade so she could continue looking around.

"Okay…think Kyoko, think! List of priorities: Food, Clean Water, signaling help, and maybe a more suitable shelter? Yes we will probably have to move eventually and find a more suitable location with plenty of the essentials. Ah, but that would mean exploring the island to find all of that. But I can't explore it by myself can I? What if there are dangerous animals like a bear? Oh lord Kyoko, you're talking about a bear on an island. The worst you would have to see would be monkeys or snakes! Wait…that's not that much better. But Tsuna can't move yet and who knows when he will be able to. So right now that means…it's all up to me…to do all of this…." Kyoko thought to herself as she began to feel anxious about doing everything alone. But what choice did she have? She knew if she told Tsuna he would surely object. Though he would be forced to come around eventually, Kyoko didn't want to deal with that.

She remembered that human beings can only go three to five days without water. And typically three weeks without food depending on weight and metabolism and other things she couldn't remember. So her priority should be finding a clear water source. Kyoko began to pace back and forth as she thought of her next move. If she moves around too much, she will suffer from perspiration and lose even more water. So she really had to think clearly of where water would be on the island. She figured water would be within the brush of the deep jungle behind the ship. If she found animals then she could probably follow as they have to drink water eventually. It sounded good in her head but what would she do if they were dangerous animals? She needed a weapon and that's when it occurred to her to go back inside the ship and went into the cockpit to look for something.

"I should've checked for this earlier! This could help Tsuna as well!" Tsuna told herself as she loocked under the control board until she saw a red case with a red plus on it. It was a hefty looking emergency kit and she was glad it was there! She pulled it from under the control board and went back into the hull. She sat down with her legs crossed and the case in between her legs. She popped open the lid of the box and saw it had some very useful items: Fresh water, about a gallon, with some nonperishable food, a flashlight, first-aid kit, medications, sanitation items, and some useless things like documents a case of sky blue gumballs and an even bigger disappointment was there was no gun or weapon.

"Well…tith this I could help Tsuna recover a lot faster! I can tend to the wounds he has and it looks like I have painkillers too. So maybe he could help me out with the exploration sooner than later. We got some can food we can eat for today…and maybe tomorrow if we ration it. The fresh water though is a huge help…that will hopefully last us long enough until we can go out and look for more…"

"K-Kyoko?" Tsuna murmured to Kyoko and snapped her out of her rapid thoughts. She saw him attempt to get up but his back stopped him. She grabbed the case and brought it over to him. "What's that?"

"It's an emergency kit I found under the control board in the cockpit of the ship. I figured this ship would have one for situations like ours. Though I'm surprised there isn't a radio or even a weapon in here, it's not so thought out but the medication and other items I found is useful enough. Here, let me take off your clothes…"

"WHAT!?" Tsuna shrieked as he felt himself trying to inch towards the door slowly. Kyoko puffed her face and looked at Tsuna intensely.

"You are in no position to refuse me Tsuna! I need to first wash your back and then tend to the wound. I don't think either of us know how bad it is and I want to be able to tend to it properly. Besides you saw me topless…"

"That's very different for men and women!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Regardless, you can't really put up a fight without hurting yourself and since I'm the one who found it. I am in charge now and you are my subordinate. So do as I say lackey!" Tsuna said with a smirk that somewhat scared Tsuna. He didn't know she could be so forceful let alone…dominating. He had no choice but to comply as he lifted his body up just a little but enough for her to get his shirt off. Now the painful part was to attempt to set Tsna upright.

"Okay…on three…I am going to set your back straight. It will probably hurt a lot…so want to like bite down on something?" Kyoko offered Tsuna but he refused.

"I've been through a lot of hard and painful situations. I think I can handle this just fine Kyoko," Tsuna said back to Kyoko who felt worried still but decided to go through with this. She counted all the way to three slowly before she slowly lifted Tsuna's back who groaned and grunted in pain before as he grit his teeth. It was an excruciating pain that shot up through his spine and his back as if someone was pulling on it from all directions. Tsuna managed to sit up right however, he found that if he slumped over or sit upright the pain was still there. Kyoko told him to try to lean back some and relax his muscles to take off some of the tension. He felt better now and he could actually breathe now.

"Phew…that wasn't so bad was it?" Kyoko said somewhat naively. Tsuna looked over his shoulder and groaned. "Says the one…who is a peppy and healthy as a spring bird," Tsuna said to Kyoko who laughed his remark off. However, Kyoko took notice of Tsuna very firm and well toned back. She didn't realize how well defined his body was, how smooth it was and how his muscles looked so inviting to Kyoko. Without even realizing it she moved her hands down his back gently to feel his back thoroughly. "This was a man's back? It's so…firm…and smooth. It feels nice…" Kyoko thought to herself before Tsuna spoke up and brought her to.

"Umm…are you massaging my back or something?" Tsuna asked curiously. Kyoko looked at her hands and pulled them back to her in a flustered way.

"Umm…y-yeah…I mean no. I was just getting a uh…_feel_ for your back! So I know how serious it is!" Kyoko lied completely to Tsuna who has Hyper Intuition. Tsuna thought about this with a serious face for a moment which worried Kyoko that he saw through her!

"Oh okay!" Tsuna said naively. Kyoko just looked at him blankly and felt a small fraction of her head began hurting. She sighed and looked around for her backpack that was beside her and the matress. She reached inside and pulled out a small towel that was meant to wash off any makeup she was going to have on but decided it would be good for this. She took the fresh water and dabbled some of it on the towel and began washing Tsuna's back.

They were both quiet as she was doing this as they both didn't know what to say to the other. They were both losing it from the silence and the situation they were in led to many thoughts to go through their heads. Tsuna was feeling pretty lucky to be taken care of by the girl he loves so much. How often can one say this happens? Thinking about it Tsuna thought how strange all of this was. Here is being taken care of by the girl he loves on an island. For all they know it's just the two of them here by themselves. Just…him…and her. Kyoko realized this too and when she did, new possibilities filled her mind. What could happen between her and him as a result of this? Their isolation means they only have themselves and the other. They only have their own hearts and the other's heart to speak with and connect to.

Slowly, Kyoko's motions became tenderer and loving as her heart slowly began to open up. Tsuna's pain in his back slowly dissipated or at least he didn't take notice of it anymore. She applied some medical oils from the bag that would seep into his skin and relax his muscles and she did so with slow, gentle circular motions on his back. But she figured out that every time her hands touched his back. She felt she wanted to touch him even more and she even thought of excuses to do so. None of them good enough reason to do so. What was happening to her? She was thinking so rationally before and now the only thing…the only _one_ on her mind. Is Tsuna?

Then in those flashes of dream and reality their eyes met. And in that quick moment it seemed like something intimate was going to occur between them both. As Kyoko saw that her arms had found their way around Tsuna's body. She had wrapped them around his waist and was no hugging him closely with her body pressed against his back. Both their faces became flushed with embarrassment but neither said or did anything. They felt that there was something deep inside the other that desperately wanted to come out its hiding place! And Kyoko truly felt like she was sleeping again for her eyes seemed closed. Closed so they couldn't see what was right in front of her. Yet it is when one's eyes are closed, is when they are able to peer inside the darkness of one's mind instead of the light of the world.

But when she did open her eyes and saw that Tsuna was there. Oh how she knew this was no dream. The person in front of her was real and how she adored the fact that he was. She thought about how his spiky brown hair would feel between her fingers, and how exactly did he get it that way? His body was so mysterious to her and it felt so new to her. But the thing she loved above all else about his body was his warmth. This warmth touched her heart in so many ways than one. It was like a fire in his body that was keeping her warm.

"K-Kyoko?" Kyoko heard Tsuna call her name and even those words felt so warm! Why is he so warm Kyoko wondered? Just why? This warmth is something she has been craving for a very, very long time. It felt like it was a fire that could burn everything away, all her pains, her sorrows, her everything! Simply burn the shell she has and free the new creature that is ready to take flight! But alas…it was probably not meant to be Kyoko told herself. She pulled away from Tsuna with some grief in her heart and stood up silently. Tsuna feeling his back less tense turned slightly to look at her in wonder. Kyoko then went to the door without saying anything and simply left.

Tsuna sat there bewildered by the entire thing that just happened. He remarked with a questioning look. The door shut itself automatically and he quickly became worried about Kyoko. But he couldn't move or at least that's what his body was telling him. He pulled himself forward to lie flat on his stomach and there were still ripples of pain in his body. He reached out with his arm for the door but he couldn't reach it.

"Dammit…Kyoko! Don't do anything stupid please…I can't…protect you if you leave me. What's wrong? Why did you leave? Kyoko!" Tsuna called out to her but there was no response. He could only hear the sound of waves from the ocean that was seemingly mocking him as only the ocean knows where she was right now.

Kyoko had walked towards the shore in fact and sat there with the tips of her toes touching the water that reached out to her. Her knees were pulled up to her face with her arms coiled around her legs. She sobbed softly to herself as she felt so conflicted from being here. A part of her wanted to return home to her family and the responsibilities she has with being the top of her class like her parents wanted. To take care of her brother, to get into a good college, to help tutor the other students, to do her club activities, to go to the sweets shop with Haru, and…and…to be…with Tsuna? But Tsuna is here on the island, and that's the only responsibility she had to worry about now.

And just the thought of having such an easy life, of being able to say you can forget everything! Forget all the responsibility and weight that is on her shoulders from the civilized world and instead find easier ones here in this uncivilized world. As she looks out to the edge of the horizon she feels that perhaps Namimori is in that direction. That the world she came from is right there! But she wonders…is that place truly home? What is home to Kyoko? What does she truly want? Why is she even freaking out all of a sudden?

She knows the answer; she knows deep down within her why she is freaking out. Because now that she has the opportunity laid out in front of her. The chance…the glorious chance…to finally be selfish for once in her life. She can finally just let everything go that is on the other side of the ocean and just accept only what's here on this island. And what's here on this island that is worth more than _anything _where she is from?

She felt a sudden embrace that came from behind her and she knew instantly what it was from the warmth of his body. With tears in her eyes that brought more attention to her clear brown eyes. She turned her head to see Tsuna holding onto her tightly to make sure she doesn't go anywhere. She couldn't even fathom how he was able to make it here despite his injuries and that made Kyoko feel so guilty. She only came out here so he wouldn't see her cry, but it was her fault for not saying anything. It was her fault that Tsuna had to risk his own body just for her sake. She was an emotional rollercoaster for the both of them, but Tsuna didn't care one bit. He looked into her eyes and she saw in his own that deep sense of genuine worry.

"Don't…you ever…go away like that. Or I won't be able to protect you Kyoko….don't…go away…okay?" Tsuna said as his eyes began to squint from the obvious pain he was in from getting over here. Kyoko could tell from the imprints in the sand that he crawled over towards her from the ship which a ways off. She felt even guiltier but at the same time spoiled. She smiled a genuine smile filled with gratitude and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I won't Tsuna…I have decided…to stay by your side…even if it's selfish of me to do so. I will forget all the things that are worrying me…and stay by your side. I have a responsibility to you and to you alone now. I feel so relieved…" Kyoko said as she did feel a tremendous amount of weight lift off from her shoulders that Tsuna didn't fully comprehend. But he did understand what she must have been feeling. She was worried that from being here she would forsake all the responsibilities she had in Namimori. Thinking about it just how many things did Kyoko have to do for everyone every day? She had so many tasks that needed to be done for other people but what about herself? When would she be able to do something for herself? It's a sad life, when every day is no longer your own. It's an even sadder say, when you have no life to call your own.

"Kyoko…for as long as we stay here. I will be sure to take away the burdens that keep you locked up…I will be sure to free you from everything. This island…only asks that we survive on it and nothing more. That is how we must live…simply to survive. And surviving doesn't mean just food and water..but surviving all the feelings and emotions that will come crashing down on us," Tsuna whispered to Kyoko who was resting now on him. Tsuna realized they were sleeping a lot today, but for Kyoko she must have really needed the rest he thought. But his back was in terrible pain and he felt he would pass out from the pain. His head wasn't in the best of shapes of either and probably should've told Kyoko to check that part out too but now he was concerned about asking her for anything when he just proclaimed to take away her burdens.

That's when Kyoko opened her eyes and saw Tsuna contemplating something with his facial expression. She smiled and asked him what he needed. Tsuna was surprised to see Kyoko was awake and hesitantly told her about his pains. Kyoko then remembered he was in pain and then said she would take care of him.

"W-wait…you don't have to do that Kyoko…I…"

"Didn't I dub thee my lackey? And once again it's not like you can do anything against me so we are once again in the exact same situation as before," Kyoko said as she stood up and placed a hand on her hip. Tsuna couldn't really say anything to that. When she's right, she was right. And Tsuna had a bad habit of being wrong a lot. Kyoko then took a few steps forward and placed her hands behind her back. She then cutely turned around and shyly looked away from Tsuna. To Tsuna it looked like she wanted to say something but it was hard for her. Yet managed to say something anyway somehow.

"Plus…I said I will make you my only responsibility…so feel free…to use me however you like. I belong…to you now…Tsuna…" Kyoko said before she ran off towards the ship to get the emergency kit. Tsuna just sat there with his jaw dropped, eyes wide, and his brain stopped working for a moment. It literally had to process all of that for a good few seconds before it caught on. Unfortunately, Tsuna lost his communication skills as the next few words were hard to understand even for him.

"Fwibba dibba…glibba?" Tsuna muttered before he backwards on his back. Thankfully the sand was soft and didn't hurt his body much. He looked up to the clear blue sky and thought about his own responsibilities. He still had to worry about being a mafia boss first and foremost, attempting to keep his grades up, his family and friends, and Kyoko. But since right now he only has to worry about Kyoko and their survival. That certainly limited the number of things he had to worry about. But Tsuna knew he was a lot more carefree then Kyoko but when he saw her run off like that. It felt like a long sealed breeze finally slipped through the cracks in her shell and let her true self come out more.

Kyoko had returned to Tsuna's side to tend to him once again. She sat beside him and after she was done checking him out again. She rested her head on Tsuna's shoulder which surprised him. She was being a lot more physical with him than she ever was before. She was even as bold enough to take his hands and hold them in her own. She was enjoying herself to the fullest it seems and it was good to Tsuan that Kyoko could finally relax. For hours they talked with the other about various things they could never talk about openly before. They spoke about hobbies, places they would want to go, and things they always wanted to do. They enjoyed deeply getting to know the other with their likes and dislikes. Finding the other more interesting than ever as they laughed together until night was upon them.

Then the conversation stirred into more intimate directions when mention of dreams came up between them. Kyoko had brought it up suddenly after talking about funny moments between Gokudera and Haru. Kyoko saw the moon off the horizon of the ocean and it occurred to her she doesn't know what Tsuna's dream is. So she simply just asked without hesitation.

"Tsuna…what is your dream?" Kyoko asked Tsuna who was slightly caught off guard by the question.

"My…dream? You mean like what I want to be or something like that?" Tsuna asked her back.

"Well…depends on what a dream means to you. It seems that word has many meanings doesn't it? A dream could be like your dream job or ambition….that seems to be the common idea of it. Or perhaps it's something you always wanted to do…something you always wanted to see? I think a dream…is something we want the most in our lives. The thing that our hearts desire the most….do you have something like that Tsuna?" Kyoko said as she looked at him directly. Tsuna thought about that for a moment and wondered what his dream truly was.

He didn't want to tell her he did dream of becoming a robot in the second grade. But he wondered if he should tell her that his current dream…was in fact to marry her. But how could he possibly tell her that when he hasn't even got to first base with her! However, he really didn't want to lie to her as well. So instead he asked Kyoko what her dream was. She seemed somewhat upset by this as she knew he was avoiding the question on purpose.

"You just don't want to tell me! That's not fair lackey, you can't answer my question with a question!" Kyoko raised her voice and told him. Tsuna laughed shortly and pulled away from her a bit in fear he would get hurt by Kyoko.

"S-sorry! It's just…I thought we should both tell the other!" Tsuna said quickly. Kyoko looked at him and sighed.

"I already planned on doing that dummy…" Kyoko said as she looked away from him with her nose in the air. Then Tsuna thought she was really cute when she acted like that. She then turned to Tsuna and held out her pinkie to him. Tsuna looked at her delicate finger in confusion.

"Pinkie promise!" She exclaimed to him.

"Pinkie…promise? You can't be serious…isn't a bit childish-" Tsuna stopped himself when he saw literally the most serious expression he has ever seen. It was the kind of look one would get if they were told they were going to war.

"Dead serious. Now take my pinkie and promise you will tell me your dream…the same time I tell you mine! It would be really embarrassing if I do it alone…so be sure to do it as well otherwise…this time I really will bite you!" She threatened Tsuna.

"That same terrible threat…" Tsuna mumbled but he decided he had no reason to not do so. What did he have to lose if he told her his dream? Could they still be friends if she thought differently than he did about it? So they wrapped their pinkies around the other and at that moment made a promise to the other to say their dreams at the same time. Kyoko mentioned it has been on her mind all day and she really wanted to share. This made Tsuna worry as he hoped that her dream was close to the same level of embarrassment as his but he doubt that would be the case.

So she began counting down from three and as she did. Tsuna was deep in thought, and anxious about how things will turn out when he says it. So he just worked up the courage and blurted it out before she even finished counting.

"My dream is to marry you Kyoko!" Tsuna said loudly in her face. Kyoko stopped counting and became silent as she simply looked at Tsuna who had closed his eyes from the embarrassment.

"Oh God…I said it! I actually said it!" Tsuna shrieked in his mind. He then told himself to face reality and opened his eyes to see what he expected to be a disapproving face. But he actually saw Kyoko's face was a red as it could possibly ever be! It was a red as the blood that rushed to her cheeks.

"Y-your…your dream is to marry me? M-me? Of all people? You want….to marry me? But…but…I can't believe….that's your dream…I…" Kyoko turned into a middle school girl again as she couldn't believe she was being confessed to like this! Wait…this was a confession she just realized!

Tsuna however, took her embarrassment in a good and bad way. "S-sorry…I didn't mean…to just say it like this but…if you don't approve…I don't mind I can just….we can just pretend It never happened…"

"No way!" Kyoko told him as she grabbed his hands out of habit by now and shook her head. Tsuna looked at her with shock and saw her serious yet flustered demeanor. "I don't want to pretend this isn't happening…I want all of this to be real….because my dream…is to be with you no matter what…Tsuna," Kyoko finally admitted to Tsuna who surprised to hear her say that to him! All this time she felt the same way? All this time?

The two of them just smiled and laughed loudly when they realized how naïve they had been this entire time. They both had been worrying about the same thing, the same feelings, and all under the same sky. Kyoko had stopped laughing and watched as Tsuna slowly stopped laughing too. Then her bravery reached a new height as she looked him in the eyes.

"Want to know another dream I had? I dreamt about this last night…and I won't tell you _everything_ that happened in it…but I will tell you the first part. You and I were…together…not on an island or in Namimori. But some place far away from the both…a forest near a lake. We had our own home out somewhere in the country where it was just us two. Alone and away from everything…and together…we held hands…and then we…" Kyoko stopped herself as the next part was harder to say then before. Tsuna held her hands firmer and asked her to finish and she said.

"We kissed…we kissed Tsuna…and…I want to make that dream a reality…so will you kiss me?" Kyoko asked Tsuna who didn't know what to say to that. Their heart beats increased and there was a loud banging in his chest. There was also a happy feeling that went through their bodies as they anticipated what would happen next. Without even hesitating Tsuna reached his head out and allowed his lips to touch Kyoko's as they kissed softly. A single tear fell from Kyoko's eye as she took her arms and wrapped it around Tsuna's neck. She then pressed her chest firmly against his, fully aware of her own body and his. Tsuna then took his arms and wrapped it around Kyoko's body and held her closer to him. It was a long, deep, and loving kiss they both had desired for a long time. So one could say that this was truly a dream, but when does a dream truly end and begin?

That night on the beach they fell deeper in love, and their true selves came out even more. Their relationship reached a higher physical and emotional breakthrough. As Tsuna's instincts made his hands move to places of Kyoko's body that normally no woman would allow another to touch so easily unless the person was in a close, special and intimate relationship. But it went no further than that but it was enough for now. Kyoko had even removed her own shirt to be somewhat fair to Tsuna who had his own off. He saw a pink-lavender bra that complimented her well. She tossed her shirt aside near the edge of the water and didn't even notice the water take her shirt away and whisk into its grasp.

However, clothes? School? That was the least of their responsibilities as right now they only had to serve the other. And once they accepted that, they felt they had become one with the other. In both body and heart…but this island still have many mysteries to it. It felt like a strange power was forcing these sudden changes upon them. This island was truly a place from a different realm…but that wasn't on the list of their priorities. They fell asleep in the other's arms on the beach. Both with a smile on their face as they slept peacefully together in a long time. Day two had come and went…and tomorrow would be a new day. They would finally explore the island together with Tsuna recovering much faster than expected. What dangers wait on the island of dreams? What is there to be seen and heard? What lies in wait within it?


	3. Day 3: Hardships

Morning came to Tsuna and Kyoko as peacefully as it departed them the day before. Tsuna hadn't slept that well in a very long time and neither did Kyoko. It felt like they were sleeping on clouds as the sand felt so light and comforting to them. The softness of the sand welcomes them and beckoned the two into a deep and relaxing sleep the night before. The island was tempting them with its music by the sea shore, and its relaxing atmosphere. The shimmering sun glimmered light that stretched from the sea to its two guests upon the sand. Not too soon after Tsuna awoke along with Kyoko at nearly the same time as the light touched their eyes still shining as brightly as the night before.

Kyoko looked down at herself to see her body clinging onto Tsuna as tightly as she did before. She thought how much of a child she was to always cling to something in her sleep. Her "bad habit" was quite annoying all ready now it's going to become a staple in her life. She had told Tsuna that when she is frightened in her sleep because of nightmares or things like lightning, she would cling on to whatever is closest to her. Tsuna looked down at her and smiled when he heard something so cute. He brought Kyoko closer to him and she took up his offer eagerly to cuddle some more.

Kyoko thought she could grow to love his scent more and more. His smell she knew so well was getting mixed with sweat and the smells of the outside. But she thought she could grow to love it just the same as he was to love her scent. Though she could cheat and put on perfume, she thought it didn't matter anymore. Kyoko was beginning to think she didn't have to worry about a lot of things. She looked down at her body and saw she didn't have a shirt on but neither did Tsuna. She thought who needs shirts? But at the thought of just taking off her pants that were making her legs feel hot, she shied away from it instantly. She wasn't that bold or brave, and didn't want Tsuna to think of her as indecent.

Kyoko wanted nothing more to cling to Tsuna and stay this way for as long as she could. Tsuna was all for the idea himself but Tsuna knew they had work to do today. Or at least try to do with his back…pain? Tsuna move around a bit and felt that his back was perfectly fine. There was no pain at all anymore in his back. Tsuna was shocked that he had recovered so fast. He has survived and healed from many injuries but this is ridiculous. He didn't know if he should thank medicine or intimate cuddling with Kyoko and oh how he hoped for the latter.

"Hey…Kyoko…my back is fine now," Tsuna told her ecstatically. Kyoko perked up and looked up at him. She then pushed herself off of him and looked at him curiously. She had Tsuna sit up and she went around and examined his back. She then rolled her fists around on his back.

"No pain? At all? Anywhere?" Kyoko asked as she felt around for any knots or sore spots. Tsuna just shook his head and told her that he was perfectly fine. He even stood up and began walking around to prove it to Kyoko. Kyoko thought about how this was possible, she did wish earnestly for Tsuna to get better and treated him the best she could. But that alone couldn't have done it? Kyoko thought logically and reasonably before she came to a scientific conclusion.

"I'm freaking magical!" Kyoko shouted as she got up to hug Tsuna as they celebrated his good health. They held hands and danced around while hopping in a circle. Why on Earth were they celebrating? What had gotten into these people? Kyoko could only imagine that they would be called an idiot couple or just two teens enjoying their youth! But oh how great it felt to be able to walk side by side! To dance! To move! For the young, to stop moving forward is a fate they could never want.

Kyoko and Tsuna took to each other and danced like they would in a ballroom. Side to side, spins and twirls, and a twist of fate and luck so they wouldn't mess up a dance they both didn't know how to do so well. They laughed and played on the sands, leaving their mark on the sand with tracks following behind them. When they both exhausted the other of their energy they both fell to the sand upon their bottoms and looked at each other playfully.

Both realized they could never act like this back in Namimori. Where they come from someone would've told them to stop acting like kids. Someone would have criticized them for their behavior. They may have even been mocked and teased, laughed at, or even judged fully by the people around them. But here on this island they are free from dealing with such annoying hardships. They can act as they please and enjoy their youth and freedom! They don't have to work with the troubles of a civilized society. However, the hardships they have to deal with no are what awaits them on this island…and the person sitting in front of the other.

They knew their feelings for the other but neither of them have officially asked the other the question. Neither has called the other something more than a friend yet. They already use each other's first names and yet they still lack a sense of sweetness to the other's name. The taste from their mouths still have that bitterness of being friends and they both wondered what to do to get that taste out of their mouths. They wanted to call each other the sweet words of romance that sung about their love. Ah…their love? Has everything that could be said been said? No, there are still things left unspoken! Words still buried! There! Within their hearts they wait to come out as easily as air, fall down upon the other's shoulders like feathers, and yet weigh on them as heavily as a gentle and smooth waterfall.

One night of close intimacy was not enough to break down the walls they wish to break. They have only begun to get closer and what always bring people closer are the hardships they go together. The mountains they climb, the trenches they crawl through, the seas they traverse, and the pains they suffer through and mend together! Thus their hardships began when not too soon after Tsuna and Kyoko prepared to embark on an exploration of the island. Kyoko had emptied out her and Tsuna bag and then began sorting out the things they will need as Tsuna worked on sharpening a wooden stick into a makeshift sword. He had broken it off from the bark of one of the tress near the forest and began sharpening it with a rock he had found near the shore. He had learned to do this from Yamamoto when he saw him sharpening his sword…though with finer equipment and more experience. Tsuna made a rugged but sharp sword he could use to defend him and Kyoko.

Tsuna had brought his X-Gloves but he can't go into his Dying Will Mode without any pills or bullets to shoot himself in the head with. So it was up to his own strength and ability to defend the woman he loves! Tsuna thought about that for a moment and hoped he and Kyoko could run quickly if the need does arise. Kyoko had a moment later come out with their bags and handed Tsuna his while she put her own on.

"Okay! You ready to go Tsuna? Ah, you even made a weapon just in case! I didn't even consider that yet…how smart you are Tsuna!" Kyoko said as she pinched Tsuna's cheek playfully.

"Haha…of course…!" Tsuna said somewhat meekly. He wasn't so sure about calling himself smart but he was lucky to be praised by Kyoko. They both then began walking towards a clearing in the forest as Tsuna took the lead of course. Tsuna looked off towards the ship and examined it for a moment. He then noticed the ship looked a bit worse than it did before. Was it breaking down?

"Hey Kyoko, does the ship look in worse condition than it did before?" Tsuna asked Kyoko who looked at the ship carefully as they passed it.

"Hmm? I don't think so. It's probably just your imagination," Kyoko quickly said to reassure Tsuna. Tsuna was sure he thought it looked worse but he decided to follow Kyoko was the expert on planes apparently. He then looked back at her when he heard her going through her backpack. He saw her pull out a pen and a full sized notepad that she began to mark on.

"What are you writing at a time like this?" Tsuna asked her.

"I'm not writing," She quickly responded, "I'm making a map. So we don't get lost when we go through the jungle. We can just follow the map to find our way back! Also if we find things like water or good areas with food we can mark that on the map too."

Tsuna was surprised that Kyoko was thinking so far ahead. He didn't even think about the essentials of a map in a situation like this. Tsuna was beginning to feel like the brawn to Kyoko's brain.

"You really do think everything out Kyoko…I'm beginning to feel like the only thing I'm good for right now is my body," Tsuna said jokingly but Kyoko became flustered when he said that.

"W-well…I don't like you for just _those_ reasons you know! I mean yeah your body is firm…smells good…and is so warm…but I like your personality just as much! The inside and outside are just as important Tsuna! You're so indecent!" Kyoko shouted out to Tsuna who slowly looked at Kyoko.

"I didn't mean it…like _that_ Kyoko. I meant all I can do for you is use my body since I'm not thinking up many things to help us…" Tsuna told her lowly. Kyoko stopped and looked at him for a moment. There were crickets chirping in the background and birds that flew by that called out a baka sound.

"I knew that…" She mumbled to Tsuna.

"No you didn't!" Tsuna told her back.

"Yes I did!" Kyoko said while her face was blushing.

"No you did not!" Tsuna said back with a playful grin.

"I am _not_ doing this with you Tsuna! I need to focus right now!" Kyoko said in an authoritative tone of voice.

"Okay….okay…but you so didn't," Tsuna said once again.

"DID NOT!" Kyoko shouted and her voice made birds fly from their nests in the trees. They then realized they had been walking for a while without even realizing it. Kyoko looked around and saw they were in an unfamiliar area now and she checked her notepad to see in her bout with Tsuna did manage to draw…a straight line. She forgot to make landmarks though.

"Ugh! Now I have to put in my work into this because of you!" Kyoko said before she kicked Tsuna's leg as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Tsuna said as he jumped back while holding his leg. Kyoko put her nose up in the air and walked with a sense of pride and victory somehow as walked past Tsuna and looked around them. There weren't any distinguishable landmarks for her to draw out besides the trees all around. The forest was thick with trees and rocks all around which meant there might be a small cliff somewhere. Kyoko did notice there were birds on the island but didn't see any other animals for them to follow either. She couldn't see very far ahead either because of the density of the forest. Kyoko then decided to bend down and draw a huge "X" in the dirt on the ground as a landmark.

"Making a landmark?" Tsuna asked her.

Kyoko almost didn't want to respond but did anyway. "Yes…! Since I was _preoccupied_ on our way here and didn't get to notice any others. We have to make our own for now!" Kyoko said while glaring at Tsuna who reacted by whistling innocently. Tsuna then looked around to see where to go next. He did have Hyper Intuition so maybe he was good at making decisions as well.

"How about we go left?" Tsuna suggested to Kyoko who looked that way and then looked at Tsuna.

"You feel confident in that answer Tsuna?" Kyoko asked Tsuna sincerely.

"Yeah…! I do! I think we should go left!" Tsuna said proudly as Kyoko smiled at him.

"Okay…we're going right," She quickly said before she took off in that direction. Tsuna was surprised as he looked both ways before chasing after her.

"W-wait! Why aren't we going left?" Tsuna demanded to know. Kyoko smirked as she kept walking ahead of him.

"Let's see…well I have seen your test scores Tsuna. And you don't really make the best choices after all," Kyoko joked but was serious.

"H-hey…you don't have to bring that up you know…" Tsuna said meekly as he knew Kyoko had won the conversation with that. But Tsuna thought he was clever when he said.

"Well…I did choose to like you…and I don't think that was a bad choice at all. Actually it was my best choice…if it even was one since it was like love at first sight…" Tsuna said honestly to Kyoko who felt her heart thump, her legs go wobbly, and she had to hang onto a tree just to stand up!

"D-don't say…things like that Tsuna!" Kyoko yelled at Tsuna with a blushing glare. He then smiled at her.

"Haha, sorry Kyoko. I didn't mean to tease you like that! I…I just thought I tell you the truth…" Tsuna said while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Kyoko wasn't going to attempt to say anything back to him. He's a natural sweet heart! Kyoko kept on walking while making the map with Tsuna now behind her. Good for her so he couldn't see how embarrassed she was. She knew he liked her for a long time but to actually realize that someone has loved you for that long is a lot for Kyoko. How long has she liked Tsuna? How long has it been since she admitted to herself that he is the one she loves? When the dreams about him started? When she began staring at him? When he saved her life? When they first met? She couldn't honestly say for sure but she had this feeling in her heart for a very long time now.

Kyoko thinks about the things she went through every day to make sure she could be with Tsuna. She didn't think she fall into that female stereotype about how long they take to get ready before going out but she soon fell into it as well and took hours just doing her hair and nothing else. And how long her hair grew and all because she heard one day that Tsuna might like girls with long hair instead of short hair. So she grew it out as fast as she could and even braided it to make herself look cuter by Haru's suggestion. She became so aware of herself and her own body that she was hoping she was perfect. And how she hated to think she had to try to be perfect as she was forced to with her school work.

Her parents were strict with her in school because Ryohei…wasn't so academically smart. But he could get into higher schools on sports scholarships because of his great boxing skills. But Kyoko wasn't the so good at sports that she could get into say her current high school on any sport alone. No she had to work hard every day and study for countless hours into the night just to keep her grades up. Her parents expected her to get into a better school than Namimori High School and she was going to go there until she heard Tsuna speaking with Gokudera and Yamamoto in class. Tsuna wasn't going to be able to get into the same school as her and was just going to keep going through Namimori.

This scared even more than her parents as she didn't want to give up any second she had with Tsuna. At times when things got tough during her studies she would sometimes receive a text from Tsuna telling her to "try her best" or "I know you're working hard Kyoko! Keep it up!" Then she would go back to work as and try even harder to make sure she didn't fall short of his expectations. She desperately wanted to cling to him and so decided to go to the same school as Tsuna. Oh her parents were mad of course, so mad they said she had to either move or go to a better school. Ryohei defended Kyoko and together they moved out into an apartment for themselves.

This of course increased her work effort as she now had to get a part time job to pay for their apartment. She decreased the chances she had of faithful encounters with Tsuna but at least they could go to the same school. Even if it made things harder on Kyoko…she would do it all for him…

After a while they moved throughout many parts of the island looking for food and water. They found some areas that had fruits hanging from the trees and some areas where the plants were edible. Kyoko marked them on her map and they moved throughout the jungle going deeper and deeper within.

"Hey Kyoko! Look at this!" Tsuna called out to Kyoko who was lost in her thoughts. Tsuna pointed Kyoko's gaze over to something she couldn't even believe was right in front of her eyes. But what she saw was not as grand as she hoped it was going to be. It was actually somewhat demoralizing to Kyoko and Tsuna. There of them was a giant lake…or what was a giant lake. Now the water had all but dried up leaving nothing but rocks scattered about. There was a small stream of water that flowed from behind some rocks piled up next to a cave. Tsuna said those rocks must have been blocking the water and that maybe if they could move them then they would get some water. Kyoko stopped him and said that the water could be coming in from the ocean so they couldn't drink it anyway.

Kyoko did find a big landmark to use and she drew it on her map. She then felt her feet was getting tired and asked if they could sit down for a bit. Kyoko went to the side of the lake and put her feet over the edge and noticed how deep it was. How unfortunate that there is no water in it now. She was so looking forward to finding some huge lake too; she had an image of it so clearly in her head before she began thinking about all the hard things she had to go through in her life.

Tsuna looked around for a moment and then handed Kyoko the wooden sword. Kyoko looked at him oddly before she saw Tsuna begin walking in the direction of the rocks. He looked at them for a moment and then saw a hill formation that he could walk up. He then looked back to Kyoko and said, "I'm going on ahead! I'm going to see where this water may be coming from! It could be from the rain this island gets so we may be able to drink it!" Tsuna called out to Kyoko before he began walking off.

"H-hey! If…if you're going off somewhere shouldn't you keep this sword then?" Kyoko asked Tsuna who shook his head to her.

"No! You keep it! I want you to be safe Kyoko! So if anything happens just shout and I'll come running!" Tsuna called out to her again before he was up the hill and out of her sight.

"Since when did Tsuna become so hasty…he just left me here…" Kyoko thought to herself as she looked at the wooden sword in her hand. She wondered if this was actually going to protect her if the need arises. She set it down beside her and looked ahead to the empty lake. It was even more disappointing to see up close and she hoped Tsuna would come back soon so they can keep looking around.

Meanwhile, Tsuna followed the path on top of what he hoped was the water underneath of him. While walking he saw he was pretty high up and just almost see the ocean from where he stood. He hoped that wasn't a bad sign and as he began to walk he wondered if he should have left Kyoko alone. Thinking about it they could've have just gone together! Tsuna was really thinking he was being a real No-Good today of all days. Well he decided he wouldn't stray too far and he looked like he was getting closer to wherever he was going. Though Tsuna really did find this island strange to him. There weren't any threats at all and honestly this place has been extremely peaceful to him. He also questioned where they were exactly? They surely couldn't have gone so far away from Japan that this is an uncharted island. He also would have expected Reborn to send a search party with Gokudera going full force to find him. So why hasn't anyone come looking for them?

Another thing that was on Tsuna's mind was the rapid changes between him and Kyoko. Everything was going just as they wanted to go, everything. They were able to confess their feelings, forget about their responsibilities, and move forward so gently. But the question is…where were they moving towards? Sure enough Tsuna reached the end towards a cliff where he saw another huge source of water at the bottom! And even better it wasn't connected to the ocean so it came from the rain! So all they had to do was come over here. Now Tsuna felt bad that he didn't take Kyoko with him.

Before Tsuna was about to head back he saw something in the water. Something that he couldn't help but notice as if he was drawn to it. He walked around the edges and slid down a hill to get to the water down below. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it sitting in the water like it had always been there. His good luck charm was in the water! He couldn't believe it! There was no way that was the charm that Kyoko had made for him! Because…he had that very same charm in his pocket this very moment! Tsuna had pulled the charm out of his pocket and examined it. He then went in the water and picked the one up in the water to compare the two and to his shock. They were the exact same for sure, he could tell them apart anywhere. But the one in the water looked..older. As if it had been here for a while Tsuna thought. Now he was scared; he had no idea what was going on here. Tsuna turned around while examining the two charms before he saw another shocking truth!

There was a marking on the rocks from the wall in front of him and the marking was none other…than the Vongola Emblem. It was as clear as day, though rugged from being carved improperly, but sure enough it was the emblem! The shield, the bullet in the middle, the guns on the edges, and everything else was there.

"What…the Hell is this doing here…? Is this island owned by the Vongola? But I had no idea this was here…and I'm the boss!" Tsuna said to himself as he examined it. The writing for the word "Vongola" on the ribbon of the emblem was written very poorly though. There were also three scratches beneath the emblem. Tsuna was now very skeptical of how they got here. He wondered if this was all planned by Reborn after all. But Tsuna thought that not even Reborn would plan for them to crash here when him(well not so much him) and Kyoko could've gotten seriously hurt! No one could've sabotaged them Tsuna thought. There has been peace for years with the Vongola. Plus that wouldn't explain how his charm got here as well. Something weird is going on…and he wanted to know what.

Back with Kyoko, she was getting bored of waiting for Tsuna to hurry up and find her. She was thinking still of how hard it's going to be to find another water source if this one turns out to be a bust. She twiddled her fingers, and wiggled her toes in boredom as she waited for Tsuna. She decided she would doodle in her notepad while she waited for Tsuna. She flipped through the pages in her hand and as she did something caught her eye. She went back through the pages and found something she rather not see again.

She forgot for how long she had this notepad, thinking about it the last time she has seen this was when she was a kid. Kyoko doesn't remember how but she found it again recently and had it in her bag for the trip. And one of the pages was her writing of her dreams. Her biggest dream which was written in the biggest letters was "I will become a ballerina!" And right under that of course is she would be a police officer and catch bad guys. Seeing it now brought a small smile to her face but thinking of the reality of it all. She never did get to pursue her ballerina career as much as she would like with all her studying. And she may still be able to be a cop though it isn't her main dream.

And out of nowhere Kyoko began to imagine why it that people dream in the first place is? Kyoko thought, "Is it just to give us something to work for in our lives? Something to move forward to in our lives? When you're young they tell you to reach for your dreams but then when you go for it they stop you! They say, 'Wait not like that! No don't do that! You have to do this!' and then in the end they say you can't reach for your dream. They say your dream is simply just that…a dream. Something you can't obtain…because it simply isn't real enough. You have to obtain something more 'real'…something…your heart wasn't set on its whole life. So…what's the point to these dreams I used to have? What are my dreams now…? I wonder…"

And just like that Kyoko noticed a storm brewing over head. She couldn't believe how the weather worked on this island! It was going to storm now of all times? She's only wearing a bra to cover her top half right now! Life really wasn't fair she thought as she got up from the ground. She looked around for Tsuna and hoped he would come back soon before something bad happens. She wasn't in a good mood now and just wanted to go back to the ship now. They explored a lot and found some areas for food so now all they needed to do was-

"Grrrrowl…" Kyoko heard a blood stretching growl form behind her. She was so terrified that she didn't want to turn around and look behind her. But she had to see if it was just her imagination and she hoped it was. She slowly turned around and spun on the heels of her feet until she saw the beast. A beast was what it was for sure but a beast she recognized. A vicious black wolf with red eyes and darkened red sharp teeth. Kyoko didn't even want to consider how a wolf got on an island! Kyoko stared at it as the beast stared back at her with those monstrous eyes. Kyoko eyed the weapon that she barely had time to think about clearly because the sound of her heart thumping ranged so loudly! Kyoko held the weapon with her hands shaking so much that she found it difficult to get a good grip of the weapon. And the beast in front of her slowly, slowly took steps towards. One by one, with the sound of her heart thumping blocking out all sounds.

Which way to run? Which way to go? Where is Tsuna? Kyoko tried to think things out rationally but fear clouded her mind. Doubt ensured that she moved slowly even as she tried to keep her distance. And weakness filled her arms as she felt she didn't have the strength to overcome this beast at all!

"Dammit Kyoko! What are you doing? Run or fight back! Choose already! Do something! Don't just let it…defeat you….or kill you! Or are you going to let…everything just…run all over you…all because you're weak? And alone? You've been through hardships before…what makes this one so different?" Kyoko thought rapidly to herself before the wolf flashed its teeth at her.

"Oh yeah…it has teeth!" Kyoko shouted in her mind as her body trembled backwards! She had lost all strength in her legs and tumbled to the ground. Taking the opportunity the wolf pounced for Kyoko and in that instant the storm went rampant, covering what seemed like the world in its clear embrace. Kyoko's heart stopped and her body was prepared to die…

But in that instant Tsuna jumped in front of Kyoko and took the bite from the wolf on his arm! Tsuna then grabbed the weapon from Kyoko's hand and struck the side of the wolf's head and knocked the wolf off. Before the wolf could react again Tsuna swiped with his sword using a similar style to Yamamoto who he has watched for years. The wolf backed away instinctively from Tsuna and kept a safe distance.

"Tsuna!" Kyoko exclaimed, happy to see Tsuna. Tsuna didn't have to a moment to lose as he kept his focus on the wolf in front of him. He thought for sure that displaying how dangerous he was would scare the wolf off. But it wasn't giving up and instead was now studying Tsuna carefully. Tsuna took a few warning swings and the wolf backed off a bit but it didn't go away. And what worried Tsuna more was it almost didn't seem so occupied with Tsuna but with Kyoko. Tsuna wondered if the wolf knew he was protecting her who was weaker than he was. The wolf began to circle them but Tsuna kept up his guard to Kyoko who got up and stood behind Tsuna.

"Tsuna…what are we going to do?" Kyoko asked Tsuna who thought quickly. He knew the ship was in the West direction but if they run there then the ship would be a safe place for them. But Tsuna doesn't want any other animals knowing where they are exactly so the best option would be for Tsuan to subdue the creature? But Tsuna was hesitant as the craziness behind this island made him wonder about this wolf. But their best option was to run away!

"Kyoko! Run! Now!" Tsuna ordered Kyoko who at first didn't know if she should but when she saw the seriousness in his eyes she did as she was told. Kyoko started running as fast as she could and sure enough the wolf gave chase but Tsuna ran right after it. He held his sword like a spear and was prepared to lunge it at the wolf with its guard lowered like this. But it was bad that the wolf was fixated on Kyoko and good at the same time. Kyoko was drawing its attention but one wrong move and that was it for her! The wolf was evasive moving from side to side and leaping over objects with ease and gave Tsuna a hard time of aiming at it. He knew that if he threw the spear it would only miss!

All the while Kyoko is panicking and running as fast as she could. "Why the Hell is this happening to me? Why is it chasing me? What does it want from me? To eat me? To just simply kill me for no reason? Why? Why? Why? Why me…? Why us…? Wait…yeah…it's the two of us against this wolf. It's not just or just me in this…I have Tsuna right now with me. He's going to take care of the wolf…he will! He always saves me! So why am I simply just running away from this thing? I will help…Tsuna…" Kyoko thought before she looked behind her to see the wolf still chasing her. Kyoko then looked ahead and saw there were a huge pile of rocks blocking her path! She ran to them and was forced to stop in front of them.

"Shoot!" Kyoko exclaimed before she turned around and saw the wolf moving slowly to her. Tsuna was right behind it and now that it slowed Tsuna was going to take the chance! He aimed the spear carefully at the wolf and with all his might he was about to throw it when lighting sounded in the air and startled him. Causing him to misdirect the spear and miss the wolf! The wolf even ignored the sword and approached Kyoko and it is said animals can sense fear. And Kyoko's was definitely the greatest.

But even though she was terrified, backed up against the wall, and was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. At least she wasn't alone and she had someone that was fighting with her. Someone who was always there when she needed him most when times got hard, and no matter how hard things got. She knew she could rely on Tsuna to help her when she needed it. So Kyoko decided to pay Tsuna back for always helping her through so many hardships in her life…even just his smile was enough to help her. Looking at the wolf now she imagined this "monster" was just like all those things she faced before. So she put her fists and prepared to fight the wolf! The wolf stopped and stared at Kyoko as if was assessing the situation now that Kyoko was ready to fight back. Not fearless, far from brave, but strong enough to fight back with Tsuna at her side!

She charged at the wolf that stood there in a stance as if it was ready to fight back but in that moment a spear went right through its body and making Kyoko stop her charge. Kyoko stopped as she saw that Tsuna had grabbed the sword when the wolf stopped and lunged it through its body. The wolf cried out loudly and to Kyoko it looked…not sad…or mad…or anything like that but was contempt to die. It fell to the ground and bled out slowly as Kyoko collapsed on her knees and began to cry. Tsuna then ran over and embraced her.

"You're okay…right? You're okay Kyoko?" Tsuna asked her as he held her tightly. Kyoko nodded her head and breathed heavily in relief that she and Tsuna was now safe. Kyoko then looked Tsuna in the eyes and pleaded to him.

"Please…don't ever leave me alone again Tsuna…don't ever do that…" Kyoko said with sniffles and tears. She then cried in Tsuna's chest who held her tighter than before. He felt the guilt of this all being his fault. Kyoko could have gotten hurt by his poor choices today and they both knew that. But Kyoko was at fault too as she didn't follow Tsuna at all. She could've told him to stop if she really wanted to but she was so used to being alone that it came natural to her to accept it when it came her way. But no longer will she choose to be alone…she will no longer face the hard times alone. She wants to forever be at Tsuna's side…and forever at her side.

They returned to the ship and they chose not to camp outside and instead stay inside the ship. The storm had calmed down but was still brewing outside. Kyoko had treated Tsuna's wound and apologized for getting him hurt again which Tsuna said was nonsense. Tsuna alsodecided not to mention what he found today as not to worry or scare Kyoko and further than she already was. She was shaken up but she seemed stronger than before Tsuna noticed. Much stronger after all they've been through today. At the end of their day Kyoko asked Tsuan if he will continue to be there when he needs her. Tsuna didn't know if he could but he promised to always be there for Kyoko when he can.

Kyoko smiled at him and invited Tsuna to sit next to her under a blanket on the matress they laid out against the wall. Tsuna joined her and sat next to Kyoko who rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She smiled as she fell asleep, and Tsuna noticed her grip on him was stronger than before. Tsuna thought how brave Kyoko was today and was thankful she was brave. Because even though Tsuna looked like he handled himself well. He was just as scared…and he was still scared like Kyoko was. But not about the wolf…but whatever the heck this island has going on with it. Wolves on an island? Sudden change in weather patterns? The Vongola emblem and his good luck charm Kyoko made? It was all turning out to be a crazy story…and he was going to protect Kyoko through it all…no matter the cost. 


	4. Day 4: Fears and Passion

**Heyoh Noodles! Thanks for the acclaim for this story! People seem to relate to its themes a lot and I'mg lad you guys can! Also some people mentioned the closeness to Eden No Ori and Teenage of Eden? I have only read Eden No Ori and there may some inspiration from that. But this story was actually inspired by _islands in the sea_ by pengiechan. It was a story written for the Tales of Grace F game, and I highly recommend it to fans and nonfans alike! Thanks again for the support and read on noodle! LEMON Scene warning!**

That night Kyoko dreamed a very scary and alarming dream. She found herself back at Namimori in her high school classroom. They were in the middle of a test and she couldn't say anything for some reason even though she was supposed to be quiet. She had completely bought into this reality she found herself in and began working on the test. She went through like she normally would until she got stuck on a question she didn't know how to answer. And as always she would turn her head and look to see Tsuna working…or at least trying to work on his test the best he could. It was always humorous for her to see Tsuna struggling on everything. But he never gave up for some reason and kept on trying. It was an inspiration for her to do her best too so she can impress Tsuna with her smarts.

However, this time the dream became awry and without realizing it she was chasing after Tsuna. She was running in a wasteland with no life as far as the eye can see. She felt the sand beneath her hands and feet and realized she was on the island. She looked ahead and saw he was far away in the distance with Namimori in the background behind him. He was going back there and Kyoko tried to chase after him but he kept going into the distance. She reached the shore and saw the water form a wall and keep her from going out to him. She screamed out for Tsuna to help but he didn't turn around to come for her. Kyoko felt a huge current of wind come from Tsuna's direction like jaws and eat her up, sweeping her backwards into the island's forest. The island was keeping her away from Tsuna and she desperately clawed at the sand in an attempt to get to him. She wondered why the island was keeping her away from him. Then she found herself clinging to the island out of fear just like her "bad habit" always makes her do. She clung to whatever made her feel safe…when she was afraid.

What was she terrified about? No, what was she scared of more. Losing Tsuna…or…waking up from her dreams? The sand in front of her then made letters in it that formed out words as if someone was writing them right in front of her. They said, "You may wish for all your dreams to come true. But keep in mind that nightmares are dreams too Kyoko…" And upon reading that Kyoko woke up from her dream breathing heavily with wide eyes. Her heart beat still pounding in her chest loudly and she realized that once again that she was clinging on to Tsuna. Then upon seeing his sleeping face Kyoko felt relieved and safe. Oh how thankful she was to feel safe…how grateful to know he was still here with her. Tears rolled down her eyes from the sheer feeling of relief she felt. The storm was over and she could now relish in the rainbow after it.

But that horrid and lucid dream she had was as clear in her mind as the morning sun was in the sky. It felt as real as dreams tend to feel but she knew it wasn't real. That's what she told herself in her mind that dreams aren't real. So why does telling herself that make her feel a sense of guilt? What is she truly clinging to she began to think. What is it she truly wants? The other night she asked for Tsuna's dream and he said it was to marry her. That made her really happy to hear that his dreams are about her. And she told him that her dream was to be with him and that wasn't a lie. But has that always been her dream? No, she has had many dreams that she long since abandoned…so will she abandon Tsuna just like an old dream? Or will he…leave her?

These fears…they are weighing her down and keeping Kyoko from pursuing anything further in her relationship with Tsuna. Even though they both admitted they loved the other, they are still holding back with the other. They haven't made another move on the other from kissing, holding hands, or…anything further than that.

Sometime later she is roasting some of the food they found over a fire on the beach that Tsuna helped to start by collecting firewood. Tsuna however, didn't have his arm fully healed yet. His arm still had a quite severe wound on his arm from the wolf yesterday. Kyoko couldn't help but feel guilty and responsible for Tsuna's pain, and felt even worse when she still needed him to gather items for her. She had bandaged his arm with one of her shirts to stop the blood and close the wound the best she could after treating it. However, he was recovering slower than he did when he got his back hurt. Which perhaps Kyoko was honestly hoping he would heal fast so the wound he took wouldn't constantly remind her of what happened. She was honestly afraid that something else could happen to Tsuna and she wondered if he was just as afraid for her safety.

He had to be Kyoko thought to her. If he wasn't then he wouldn't have tried so hard for her. How many times did Tsuna save her? How many times…? He has saved her heart, her body, and her mind from all kinds of pains and traumas. He is like a stuffed lion that makes her feel braver from holding onto it, a hero that will always save her, a knight to always protect her, and a friend she can always speak to about her problems right? She didn't have the courage for some reason and she simply couldn't tell Tsuna. She didn't exactly why but she was afraid of jinxing herself or something. Plus Kyoko noticed Tsuna was being somewhat distant as he was lost in his thoughts constantly, always looking back to the forest with intense interest and curiosity. It seems they both have things they can't tell the other all because they are afraid.

Tsuna was preoccupied with trying to figure out the island's mystery…and failing miserably. So far he thinks aliens have kidnapped them and put them on an island to test their ability to fight giant robots. And that's as far as twenty four hours of thinking have gotten him…he thinks he's getting closer to solving the mystery. Tsuna looked over his shoulder and saw Kyoko working with the food and he could smell the roasted sweetness of the fruits. Tsuna's mind then began to imagine what things will be like for them if they ever got married. He would be able to test Kyoko's cooking every day wouldn't he? He alone would the one Kyoko takes sole priority in cooking for her husband and making him freshly made bentos, meals, and romantic dinners for the two of them.

Going even further than that, Tsuna imagined multiple scenarios with Kyoko as his one and only. Staying up late night and watching movies, going on long walks through the park, and taking road trips to all sorts of places. He wanted to do so many things with Kyoko and when he thought about their situation…it was sad to him.

Kyoko thought about all the things she and Tsuna could do on this island together. She realized that here they are free to do whatever they want and experience a whole new life separate from their own. Here…there were dangers but Tsuna was strong enough to face them. Tsuna will never lose she thought and he will face anything. She wishes to continue dreaming on the sand, adventuring through the forest, and experiencing life without the chains of civilization.

But to Tsuna, he could only think about returning to the place where it all started. Namimori, the place he and Kyoko were born and raised. Where both lived a majority of their lives and got the chance to meet the other! But one thing was constantly on Tsuna's mind and that was _who _he was. He is Tsunayoshi Sawada, the next in line to become the mafia boss of the Vongola. That means taking up the mantle of his predcessors and taking up something he didn't entirely want because of what comes with it. The dark mafia world puts even the safest lives in danger, if anyone is ever truly safe from the mafia. His friends, his family, and anyone he cares about have all been hurt when that world sucked them in. Kyoko has almost been hurt when she got dragged into his problems…is he willing to take that risk again and bring her back into that living nightmare? But it is back in Namimori…is where he must accept his reality. Where he must go to make those dreams about Kyoko come true…and protect her from the nightmares.

The same could be said for Kyoko who knew if they ever got back then she would have to go back to being Kyoko Sasagawa, the idol of school and the one everyone relies on. All those things she will have to answer for from her teachers, and all the events she said she would help with and will be scolded for, and what could she do? Who would believe her if she said she was stuck on an island with a boy who is caught up in something crazy. Something she can't understand herself completely as she was always kept out of the loop. But she knew she has been in danger because of it and she wonders if she is willing to return to that? Honestly, she is. But she isn't willing to return to being the poster girl for everyone to just look at her and use as a tool. Everyone who in the back of their minds think she is probably some nerd. A nerd who knows so much about transportation and vehicles because in all honesty she wanted to escape so badly on what on those vehicles…escape Namimori and go anywhere…anywhere far away from it…with just the persons he loves.

"Tsuna…" Kyoko murmured to herself as she looked into the fire. The warmth of it that tingled her skin and the feeling of life it gave off excited her heart and made her realize she was alive. And she only ever truly felt close to being alive when she was when she was with Tsuna. She was afraid of nothing…absolutely nothing if Tsuna was there by her side…

"Kyoko! Is the uhh…food ready yet? I can barely tell if that is an apple anymore…" Tsuna nervously pointed out to Kyoko. She looked at the fruit she held on a stick in the fire and pulled it out of the fire to see it was pitch black now and on fire.

"Ahhh!" Kyoko screamed before she threw that apple all the way into the ocean while gasping for air in a panic. She then placed a hand over her chest and breathed heavily as she looked up to Tsuna. Tsuna just stared at her blankly and Kyoko knew she looked like an idiot.

"Sooo…." Tsuna began.

"Nooo….don't…comment on it!" Kyoko insisted.

"I was just saying…"

"No!"

"But that fruit…"

"How many times must I tell you no! It was an accident!" Kyoko shouted.

"That fruit didn't deserve to get burned…"

"WELL IT DID!" Kyoko exclaimed.

A moment later Tsuna and Kyoko were eating a meal that consisted of roasted and unroasted fruit, to add variety. They surprisingly found all kinds of fruit and a few plants by their(Kyoko's) knowledge could tell wasn't poisonous. It was beginning to look like they were eating a fruit platter tray Tsuna noticed. Raspberries, blueberries, berries in general, pineapples, apples, and mangos. All roasted and unroasted for a pretty decent meal they thought. They both enjoyed eating it together but Tsuna had trouble trying to use one arm. Kyoko saw him struggling to eat his food and she thought that maybe now was time for her to stop being shy and start acting like…someone who loves Tsuna.

She picked up some fruit with her hand looked at Tsuna with a serious look. Tsuna looked back at her in confusion.

"What…?" Tsuna asked her.

"Open your mouth! I-I'll…I will feed you!" Kyoko boldly proclaimed with a flustered look. Tsuna then became embarrassed as he 1005 wanted to be fed by Kyoko!

"Okay!" Tsuna quickly and eagerly said with his mouth wide open. Kyoko was kind of thrown off by how easily Tsuna accepted this. He wasn't embarrassed at all! But she offered so she had to go through with it now. Kyoko then slowly placed a small cut up piece of a pineapple in Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna then began chewing it happily and Kyoko couldn't believe she just did that. Now she's feeding him? She really is going to look like his wife or girlfriend! But…she liked the idea. She liked the idea of being able to take care of Tsuna like he was her own. He was pretty cute when he eagerly wanted her to take care of her. So she happily continued to feed Tsuna and felt like she was babying him, but they both didn't mind. He is injured for the second time in four days.

After that they both gathered by the shore and looked out the ocean. Both were thinking about Namimori and wondering how exactly were they going to back there if at all. Kyoko looked at herself and thought how she has adjusted to this island. Heck she's slowly but surely beginning to venture into becoming a wild girl by her appearance. Today she was still wearing nothing but a pink lavish bra to cover her top, and some white shorts with no shoes or anything. She also hasn't seen Tsuna even bother to put on a shirt which she wasn't complaining about if he wouldn't about her. Though she doubted any guy would ever complain. Though surprisingly he kept eye contact with her and didn't come off as perverted at all which did kind of disappoint her. She did kind of expect something to happen with the both of them being so close all the time. Tsuna did too but he wasn't going to do anything to Kyoko! He wasn't going to force her into anything dirty! At least that's what his will power told his instincts.

However, thinking of that made Tsuna finally see the restrictions this island doesn't impose on them. They are truly free to do whatever they want and Tsuna always wanted to have a free life from the mafia and Reborn. But his friends are probably worried about him, especially his mom, and the rest of his friends and family. They are all waiting for Tsuna to make it back.

"Tsuna…do you want to go back to Namimori?" Kyoko asked out of the blue. Tsuna half believed the question was even asked. How could she ask if he wanted to go back to Namimori…as if there was a choice to not want to? But there was one. Kyoko looked off distantly into the ocean as if she wasn't in the right state of mind. Somewhere else…almost as if she was daydreaming.

"Well…don't you want to go back to Namimori…Kyoko?" Tsuna asked her. Kyoko brushed the braid in her back and held her body closer to herself. She didn't know what exactly she wanted anymore to be honest. She was divided…between staying and leaving.

"I…don't…I mean…I can't…." Kyoko began to struggle to get her words out and began shaking.

"Kyoko…are you okay?" Tsuna asked with concern as he reached out for Kyoko but she shrugged him off and looked away.

"I'm afraid…Tsuna…I'm terrified to go back to Namimori…I'm…terrified…" Kyoko shuttered as she told Tsuna her fears. Tsuna noticed the sky darkened a bit as Kyoko began speaking. It was most likely going to rain soon and they would have to get inside soon. But urgency was nothing to Tsuna now that was focused on Kyoko alone.

"Why…why are you afraid Kyoko? What's so frightening about Namimori?" Tsuna asked her gently. Then in an instant Kyoko snapped at him with tears in her eyes as she was quite upset to actually be asked that by him. She didn't want to hear him actually have to ask what was so scary about Namimori. She thought he would understand right away but how could he when she played the silent girl so well?

"I'm afraid of having to always put on a façade…everyday it's like I have to put on a new face to fit the day. I feel like an actress who has to put on a performance for people every day without anyone knowing who I truly am beneath the mask! No one! And it makes things worse is when you put on the performance so much…that terrible mask…that it eventually becomes a part of who you are. I can't be open…I can reveal who I am under the mask…otherwise people would be hurt. People need me to go out on that stage and be whoever they expect me to be…otherwise they'll be sad…and I just wanted to make those around me happy! But what felt so right…turned out so wrong…as I'm terrified to go back to that life now that I escaped it!" Kyoko said as she began balling her eyes out in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna saw Kyoko cry for the second time on this island. And he damned himself for letting it happen it a second time! But after what Kyoko just said he knew the face Kyoko had on now was her true face. No acting…no façade…no masks. Just a sad girl who was trying to be strong for far too long. The weight people put on others is astounding to Tsuna. It's like carrying a boulder up a mountain every day until the sun comes down. Then when you finally get down the mountain for a moment of peace you must climb up that mountain again with the same burden on your shoulders. But of course playing the role makes you "stronger" but the burden sometimes never gets easier to carry. You will still be carrying that burden until you can be brave and face your fears. To show your true courage in the face of your fears.

"Kyoko…I didn't…know your life was so burdensome…so scary…that must be hard on you. To put on a smile as if you're all put together when you're broken inside. I know full well that just putting on a brave face doesn't make you brave. And I know that the hardest thing in life isn't just being able to put on a happy face. It's having to put on a happy face for everyone around you. And even though you're putting on the show…you will certainly get the applause. But the crowd can only cheer you on for so long before you break down Kyoko!" Tsuna told her as he placed his hand under her chin and raised her face up to his.

Kyoko looked into his daring and dash expression and felt that safety she always felt before but her fears were still there. They haven't disappeared yet and Tsuna still held his own.

"Yet…you still want me to return there…don't you?" Kyoko said as she tried to reaffirm herself. Tsuna swallowed his words and muttered, "Yes..."

Then the two of them were silent as they simply looked at the other for a moment. Only one could guess what was on the both of their minds as the high tides reached the low tides. The rain came in and began pouring on the both of them. Tsuna looked up as he felt the water droplets touch his skin and begin to cool him down. Kyoko's head dropped and she looked down at the soggy sand.

"We better get inside Kyoko…"

"No. I'm going to take a bath first," Kyoko said lowly.

"It's about to rain Kyoko!" Tsuna said back to her in surprise of the shift in her attitude.

"I don't care! Just let me be…unless you feel like watching me get changed," Kyoko said as she got up and quickly began to begin undressing herself as she took off her shorts. Tsuna quickly became shy and crawled away on all fours.

"W-w-w-what are you doing!?" Tsuna sputtered as he saw a glimpse of her underwear beneath her shorts.

"You're embarrassed to see my...panties! But not my bra? How does your mind work Tsuna?" Kyoko shouted back at him.

"Like a No-Good," Tsuna heard Reborn's voice tell him in his head.

"Umm…okay I guess?" Tsuna said with a sheepish smile. Then Kyoko's suddenly cold demeanor disappeared and was replaced with a more…flirtatious one all of a sudden.

"Well you can come in if you like with me…and see it all…all of me…my true bare self…if you're willing to see that side of me…T-Su-Na…" Kyoko said with an alluring gaze. Her lips were filled with temptation and her eyes said she wanted him to. Tsuna's heart skipped a beat and he felt his stomach sink. Something in him told him to take this chance, not because he loved her and always thought of this. But because…he felt he could break down the final wall that kept them apart. But Tsuna couldn't do it…he couldn't simply go through with it after everything. Everything was happening so fast…he didn't want to ruin it! He desperately didn't want to ruin anything! Just like this island and home…where should they be? He was scared…he didn't want to break up everything they have.

"I'll…I'm going to pass…" Tsuna said with a heavy heart as he left Kyoko's side and went for the ship. Leaving Kyoko who was putting all her courage into it finally collapsed on the sand.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID ALL OF THAT!? WAS I SERIOUSLY TRYING TO TEMPT HIM LIKE A PERVERT!?" Kyoko screamed in her mind, "Ugh! After that serious and heavy moment I throw that on him? Oh he has to hate me now! He would have to be a real idiot to not hate me! He must think I'm some really lewd girl now…but for peace's sake I'm stuck on an island with only you! The guy I love! A guy! And I'm not even experienced…I never had a boyfriend…never had time for it…and never has he had a girlfriend…so we're both…inexperienced…and scared…" Kyoko could only imagine what Tsuna was doing after that.

Beating his head into the wall of the ship after realizing he did a move any guy would hate him for. "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!? WHY DID I REFUSE THAT OFFER!? THE GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY? THE PROMISED LAND? TRUE ENLIGHTENMENT! UGHHH!" Tsuna shouted as he then put his back to the wall and slid down it in depression. "All she wanted…all I ever wanted…was to be with her. And I get the chance for us to be even closer…but…to do that…that's not even what our priority was! We were talking about…going home…where we won't be able to be so close anymore…" Tsuna thought to himself. He began to start seeing things from Kyoko's side. Going home meant returning to normal didn't it? Having to accept the fact that Kyoko is in a whole other world than he is that he can't reach. So shouldn't he strike the iron while it's hot? Shouldn't he make her his alone…? Yes, Tsuna thought. He has to make his mark on her as Kyoko wants to do on him. So even though they may be worlds apart, they know they will belong to the other. Whether they are home where they will fall back under society's rules or this island that wants them to become animals. They only wish to be with the other…

That's when Kyoko came in through the ship's door Tsuna heard. And he looked up to see her and was about to apologize until he saw Kyoko in her greatest form. She was wearing nothing on her body and was using what clothes she did have on to cover her body now within her hands. Her divine form that started from her smooth legs up to her curvaceous body that was drenched in water. Her hair was down and dripping with water and even her eyes were watery with tears and rain.

"K-Kyoko…?" Tsuna muttered in shock from seeing her and his face turned red. Kyoko's face turned red too and took all her courage to do this for Tsuna.

"You…you didn't take my invite to bathe with me! So…I'm just going to throw myself out to you! Because…I love you Tsuna…and I want to give my everything to you…" Kyoko said as she courageously threw aside her clothes and slowly approached Tsuana seductively and nervously until she planted herself in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. Her chest compressed against his chest and he could feel the mounds of wet softness comfort his body. Her body was soaking wet with the water that covered her yet it felt like the water renewed her.

"I want to give myself up to you…and give myself up to no one else because I was afraid. I was so afraid…that I gave up parts of who I was to them…just to make them happy but what does it matter if I'm not happy!" Kyoko exclaimed as her grip on Tsuna brought her closer and she looked into his eyes.

"So tell me…are you not afraid Tsuna? Are you going to be brave enough to take responsibility for me…? This troublesome girl who is kind of a nerd…ditzy at times…acts too tough…acts too strong…when she's actually a weak…kind of lewd…girl?" She said with putting on a lopsided smile with her eyes closed that Tsuna thought was one of her most beautiful smiles yet.

All of Tsuna's reasoning was nearly gone as he tried to think about his situation. He was with the girl he loved on a place where no one can see them…no one to tell them what's right and wrong…or how to act! They can be who they are with the other with no barriers…so why hold back? To Hell with reasoning! He wants the girl he loves!

Tsuna kissed Kyoko with a deep open mouth wet kiss. He took Kyoko by her whole body and brought them together forcibly. Kyoko was swept up in Tsuna's frantic pace and began to slowly claim her body and ignite the passion within her with that deep kiss. Taking his tongue and doing a check list of the areas that Kyoko reacted to the most. Under her tongue, above, and on the sides of her mouth, and even her gums to all see where she enjoyed it the most. From sucking on the other's tongue and claiming the other's mouth for their own. It took them a moment to realize they had to breathe and pulled away while looking at the other for a second. Then they were back at it with even deeper kisses than the night before as the fire inside them made them feel alive.

To be totally honest Tsuna had no idea what he was doing, how to kiss, where to place his hands, or where to touch her next. But oh how he wanted to do hold her in his arms of such a long time! How long has she wanted to be held by him! They threw caution to the wind, set sails for anywhere, and gave in to the other's demands. When Tsuna's hands reach the back of her neck, it sends shivers down her spine and she gave off a small squeak then she grew silent. She knew what Tsuna wanted as Kyoko was quite smart, and they both were feeling pretty bold and lewd. Their fingers interlock and it becomes her sign of how much she truly wants this as Tsuna's every move caused her fingers to tighten on his. Every moment their bodies stops touching causing such a strong sense of despair between them both as they felt the longing for the other take over. A deep longing that was in control now.

"Tsuna…please…tell me …you love me…" Kyoko said, no, begged for Tsuan to say those words to her. She needed to hear them; it wasn't a question of how or when. She needed those words as badly as the air that entered her lungs between their long exchanges of gentle and passionate kisses.

Tsuna found himself memorizing the faces she made with each breathless gasp, each passionate moan, and each loved filled smile. He found himself kissing her from the nape of her neck down to her collarbone and he thought that he wanted to kiss every part of her body and leave those marks all over her. But he was going too fast, and he felt he should slow down now but Kyoko looked into his eyes.

"Don't…stop Tsuna…keep going…I'm begging you…" Kyoko pleaded to Tsuna. And Tsuna felt his heart thump as he was falling more and more in love with Kyoko! Her voice was invaluable as he treasured each time she let her voice escape her heart.

Tsuna now focused his kisses on the sensitive parts to her body and tasted a sweet and salty skin of Kyoko. Kyoko couldn't try to hold her voice back any longer. "I…_ah_…really…_ah_…shouldn't have…_mmm_ I really shouldn't have waited so long for _ah _this!" Kyoko exclaimed in pleasure and happiness.

"And why…would you wait…?" Tsuna asked teasingly but honestly.

"Because…" Kyoko said as she knew when she was being teased but felt so good she didn't care…she wanted to be embarrassed…she wanted to see for herself what she truly sounds like…what she truly looks like…to meet Kyoko Sasagawa for herself! "Because….I…was afraid…you wouldn't like me so much…if you knew…_ah…ah…_how I truly was…some nerd…some…lewd girl…who stays up through the nights thinking of you…! _Ohhh don't stop…feels good…you…ah…are…driving me crazy…_"

"That's fair isn't it…I seem to have been driving you crazy since we got here…" Tsuna said as Kyoko's hand played with his brown spiky hair and the two was somehow brought together for him to smell the sea salt on her body. Her voice was shaky, the faint pink blush on her cheeks that became flushed with embarrassment, and her beautiful womanly body that truly shined.

"Yeah…now I want you to drive me _insane…_drive me so _crazy…_ that you have no choice but to be stuck with me…because not that I _have _you all to myself…I will _never _let you go Tsuna…I'm too afraid to lose you. That's my nightmares…a world without you in it…and even if it we can only be together in this dram world…then I don't care! Any world with you in it will be my reality! As long as- _ah!" _Tsuna had honestly grown tired of hearing Kyoko talk so much. So he placed a kiss on her sensitive areas again and she was out of breath all ready.

"How…did you get so good at this…all ready?" Kyoko barely managed to ask as her brain stopped function right. Tsuna looked at her with a flushed look and not even he knew the answer. He was a quick learner in battles…so perhaps this is the same thing to him.

"We been at this for a while…and I want to learn more and more about you…so much _more_. So please…don't ever say you're afraid to lose me…because what I fear most…is not being able to be there when you're crying…I want to only see the beautiful girl who is smiling…and no one else! But no…that's not right…I mean…I want to see all of you Kyoko. Every face you make…every feeling you express…and every sound you can make…I want to love Kyoko for who she is…beneath the façade she puts up for others…because right now I see the beautiful girl in front of me who has let her _bare_ self be shown to me…

"_Ah…Tsuna…_don't…just keep reminding me like that…" Kyoko said as she looked away from him. It was kind of dark so Tsuna couldn't quite see but she left the door open with the rain in the background and the lights of the sun shining on her.

"Then y-you rather I remind you like _this_," Tsuna said as he returned to his frantic kissing from her chest down to her stomach that tickled with each kiss and when he drew too close to her other spot she moved her hands there to cover her shame. But now that she moved her arms Tsuan then reached back up to her neck and decided to leave a "mark" there for her as her eyes desperately wanted before they go any further. So he gently but roughly left a bite on her neck that burned with a painful sensation but felt so good. And after Tsuna pulled away he saw Kyoko crying but with a smile on her face. She was free. And he was too.

Especially since Kyoko had taken off his pants while he was focused on "marking her" and Tsuna then became embarrassed. But Kyoko stared at his body with great care before she gave him a seductive look. She then sat up and pushed Tsuna back against the ship's wall. And as she was slowly about to get on top of him she whispered to him.

"Don't be _scared _now Tsuna. We're going to be together _forever_ and we got plenty of time to be scared later. It's my turn to return your 'favor'," Kyoko said seductively as she left a mark on the side of his neck that was more painful than what he did for her! Her teeth sunk into his flesh and left her mark on him for sure. Then they kissed once again with a deep kiss that left them unsatisfied. They needed to move on to the next step and before that Tsuna told Kyoko.

"I promise…to never leave your side…Kyoko…" Tsuna said while smiling.

"I promise too…I'll never go away from you…never…ever… Tsuna," Kyoko said with a bright smile. The two never thought hearing each other's named in the other's mouth would feel so good. The rain came down, but they didn't care one bit. As throughout the night their fears went away, and left them only with sweet dreams instead…


	5. Day 5: Joys and the Future

It was a very joyous morning for Kyoko and Tsuna. Never before in their lives have they awoken with such a vigor and bliss that showed brightly in their smiles. For good reason too as they have officially decided to go out together. It was only natural that they do Kyoko said to Tsuna, after the night they just had she would be very angry with Tsuna if he didn't ask her out. Tsuna shyly laughed but Kyoko was being quite serious. She would've been genuinely ticked off if Tsuna didn't make her his girlfriend after she pulled all the stops, used every weapon she could as a woman, and put out for him? It was either they start dating or Tsuna starts cooking for himself she said bluntly. Tsuna stared at her blankly as he realized two things that moment. One, that he is now caught in a woman's trap of obligation to her only and two? Kyoko then went up to Tsuna and kissed Tsuna suddenly as he was sitting on the beach with her.

"What...was that for...?" Tsuna asked Kyoko who blushed before looking away from Tsuna.

"Just because I wanted to...now that I can do it as much as I want. It's hard to restrain myself around you now Tsuna. How long have I been dreaming of doing such things with you...? God, I am going crazy just thinking about it...I can do anything with you...and everything...I love you so much...it hurts to not do anything with you...it's the same for you right?" Kyoko then looked back at _her_ Tsuna with a look that begged to be understood. It pleaded for understanding in order to let out the love that lied beneath her eyes. Underneath her white surfaces were pools of love that desperately called out to the surface. Her hand was over her heart as if to keep down the sound of her rapid heart beat. Kyoko's skin was beginning to become tanned with her skin turning lightly brown as she looked like she was becoming one with the island itself. She only wore her underwear now for reasons Tsuna or she didn't know or care to know. She had changed into a very womanly and elegant aquamarine undergarments. Her appearance made her feel like she was blending in with both the island's water and its land. If one was to consider this as a sign of her transformation then Kyoko has been reborn into an entirely new woman free of the world that once held her.

Two, just how lucky he was to be in love with Kyoko. Tsuna was captivated by every inch of her body and engrosses in her loving embrace of a woman that she gave off to him. "I do...being here with you...it's hard not to feel this way. It's...strange having to hold myself back...when I feel like we have done enough of that. But it seems like no matter how far we go...some part about us will hold back...for the sake of the other...but is there any reason to restrain ourselves?" Tsuna asked Kyoko who in her own heart had told herself the answer to that question was no. But her mind knew there was some things that needed to be held back inside of them for the sake of cherishing the other aspects of their relationship.

"Well...things have been going by pretty fast for us...you know?" Kyoko said back.

"Yeah, we crashed onto a weird island..." Tsuna began.

"You got injured," Kyoko added in.

"Yeah...then we explored the forest and got attacked by a weird wolf," Tsuna continued.

"And you once again...got injured," Kyoko added in nonchalantly. Tsuna eyed her for a moment as Kyoko made an innocent lopsided smile on her face.

"Yeah…I almost forgot…last night _distracted _me from all of that," Tsuna teased Kyoko. Kyoko stuck her out her lips as she looked away from Tsuna.

"W-whatever…! But I see your point…things did happen pretty fast between us. But…if you think about it. What's been going on between us has been happening for a long time hasn't it? What we once though was a one sided love was actually both ways…and we have both been loving the other from a distance. You and I both…watching the other from afar…" Kyoko said as she stood up and spread her arms out wide as she stepped into the water. She felt the water touch her toes and she felt free within the breeze that swooped by and rubbed her skin. She felt so free as she looked up and saw the sun that shined brighter than it ever did these past few days.

She turned her head and looked at Tsuna with a bright smile and said, "I've never been this happy before Tsuna…I've never felt such joy before! And it's all thanks to you…you set me free from that other world. It was a place that kept me locked up like a bird in its cage. It felt like that all the time…like I was stuck in a cage. Thinking about it cages are crueler to me than being encased in simple walls. With cages you can look out and see the world that you wish to go to, to feel, to be alive in! You can reach your arm out…just like this," Kyoko said as she reached her arm out to Tsuna as if he was an entirely different world. Kyoko imagined herself back in her classroom as she closed her eyes. She was standing in her homeroom and when she opened her eyes Tsuna stood on the other side in an entirely different world. He stood on the island they were both on at this very moment looking back at her.

"…And…when you reach out. You just can't touch it…it's too far away. Or perhaps it's so close that you feel like you can just…barely touch it! But in the end it's out of your reach…and you can't get to it. You wonder how long you must wait until you can get what you want…you wonder if you'll always be trapped in the cage. You ask yourself if it's ever possible to be set free. Then doubt settles in your heart…despair…hopelessness...a void of darkness fills your heart and you wonder if your life will go on forever in that blasted cage." Kyoko then pulled her arm back and turned from Tsuna. She then looked into the water that reflected her image.

"So what do you do being all alone and stuck in that cage? You…give up…and accept your fate; you throw throw away all hope of ever escaping that cage. You lie there…waiting for it to all end…despite all that pain your heart. Well…that's what I originally thought until I met you Tsuna," Kyoko turned around while smiling. She then reached out for Tsuna's hands with her own as she stretched her arms out to him. Tsuna didn't hesitate to take her hands as she pulled up from the sand and he too now stepped into the water. He listened to her with open ears and listened to her clearly as Kyoko spoke about her feelings earnestly without holding back.

"You showed me that…that warm feeling that danced along every part of my very soul. It truly felt like there was a light washing over me and making everything better again! It was hope…it was you…it was the only thing that kept me going each day. I woke up and faced tomorrow all because you were there to make everything better again. It was because of you that I started dreaming again when I had stopped oh so long ago. You know…it's said that people dream at least four times every night…and though we don't always remember them…I always remember my dreams about you. I could never ever forget a dream I had about you Tsuna…because every day I'm with you is a dream. You set me free…you let me out of that cage…and now I'm here with you. Free from…that cage…I love you Tsuna. I love you…I love you, I love you, I love you, I…Love…You…" She said it over and just so she could attempt to get her love across to Tsuna. Tears rolled down her face as she then cried in Tsuna's warm chest.

Tsuna held Kyoko closer to her and let her arms wrap around his body as Tsuna put his arms around her. Tsuna couldn't believe this was the same Kyoko he was holding in his arms. He understood everything now; he understood why Kyoko was so interested in vehicles and things like that. She knew so much about planes and stuff because she was so keen on escaping. She desperately wanted to fly away like a bird and be free in the sky. She wanted to escape Namimori and that world that put those walls around her so desperately. Kyoko spent long nights alone learning about transportation but specifically planes that fascinated her. She found it amazing how man could find a way to fly even though man wasn't born with wings.

She then began to learn about the many wonders of the world when she paid attention to nature. Bees can fly even though their wings shouldn't support their bodies. So that made Kyoko wonder if perhaps she grew wings on her body that she could fly too. Angels can fly…so perhaps if she were to become one she could fly too. Though the way to become an Angel…isn't something Kyoko is too down in her sadness to do. Not even close as she still had Tsuna to look forward to everyday. In the end they held each other in the water before eventually they commemorated last night as they were at it again passionately, more lovingly than before.

They went through their day as not just Tsuna and Kyoko but a couple. Tsuna was determined to make things still feel romantic even if they're stuck on an island. He didn't realize being trapped on an island with the girl you love isn't romantic enough however he is the protagonist! He realized though he wasn't so experienced with love or girls for that matter. He wondered what he could do to make Kyoko happy as Tsuna was love drunk off her smiles and beauty. He wanted to do everything he can to make her happy but when he felt he didn't have an idea felt guilty as if he wasn't doing his job right. He knew he was overthinking things and didn't want to be overbearing. However, Kyoko for the first in her life could be herself. However, Tsuna was wondering if he had truly opened up himself. He didn't get the chance to be completely open with Kyoko but he didn't have the courage to just let it all out like she did! Tsuna then thought that maybe he should cook for Kyoko!

Not even a minute later he burned the food like Kyoko did before.

"What…are you trying to do…?" Kyoko asked Tsuna as she saw him baking _something _over the fire.

"I'm making some fried fruit!" Tsuna proclaimed proudly.

"…Holy! Tsuna that's a fish!" Kyoko exclaimed as she pointed at the thing Tsuna was cooking.

"Huh…? I could've sworn this was a fruit when I got it…" Tsuna said in confusion. To be honest they both had no idea what they were looking at.

"What did you do to it…?" Kyoko asked in horror.

"…I tried to cook…" Tsuna said in failure as it caught on fire and he sighed.

He later tried to work up the courage to bathe with Kyoko as she washed up in the water. She had removed all her clothes and was covering herself with water effortlessly and paid no mind to if Tsuna was watching or not. He put all his courage into his heart and mind as he walked over to Kyoko. He told himself that all he has to do is ask…all he has to do is pop the question! Just ask her! Tsuna walked out of the ship holding a towel and was contemplating the scenario in his head and then as soon as Tsuna was about to ask Kyoko from where he was the tree behind him snapped in half and it fell down on him!

Kyoko heard the noise and freaked out when she saw the tree had collapsed on Tsuna.

"Ahh! Tsuna! Are you okay?" She called out as she wrapped a towel around herself and ran over to him. Tsuna was in a daze and had no idea what just happened. He was spouting nonsense about robots and Reborn. It almost looked like a nightmare to Kyoko…she didn't even want to know how Reborn and robots were related. He looked fine with no serious damage done to him.

"Geeze Tsuna…are you accident prone or what?" Kyoko asked jokingly.

Tsuna mumbled back, "How…is this…even…possible?"

A while later Tsuna wouldn't push his luck any further than what he has done. Tsuna sighed as he was wondering if he will ever stop being No-Good. He was fishing in the water to get some more fish after he burnt the others while Kyoko was messing around in the ship. She said she was going to see if she can get the radio to work in their ship. It didn't even occur to her that the ship might have one. Tsuna laughed when he heard Kyoko say that before she went in and then a moment later realized that himself.

"Wait…isn't it common sense to check a radio when you get trapped…anywhere? And…what effort have we actually made to get off of this island? We barely even explored it! How are we supposed to know what is even on this island completely! What if on the other side there's civilization or something? And what about…the charm I found," Tsuna thought ho himself as he felt around in his pocket for the charm Kyoko made him. He had forgotten about this charm and the Vongola crest he found before. He wondered once more how the Vongola was related to this island however…his head feels…odd when he tries to think about it. It's like he was trying to remember something that had occurred but couldn't place what it was. He felt there was a picture there…but he couldn't quite paint it. What was it he tried to remember?

Tsuna sighed as he couldn't figure it out! All of this mafia business was just getting him down. Tsuna was glad they were on this island away from Reborn and any mafia duties…away from that cruel and dark world that he was too scared that his friends could get hurt. Then it occurred to him…that what if some mafia group attacks his friends and he isn't there to protect them? What will happen to all of his loved ones if Tsuna isn't there to do anything about it? Even here he can only protect Kyoko…but how well can eh protect her? He almost allowed her to be seriously hurt or worse. How capable was he of protecting Kyoko? The mafia world stretched out even to this island and Tsuna couldn't break free from his fate of dealing with the mafia.

And now that he's with Kyoko he thought if they went back to Namimori then she would be caught up in the mafia too wouldn't she? Even if they were able to return if the wrong person found out about their relationship then they could go after her…they could hurt her…hurt her so much. They could trap her and use her against Tsuna all because he's the Vongola Boss. New walls would form around Kyoko and she would once again become a bird in a cage. This time a cage Tsuna brought upon her himself and one that would seem endless. Even if he knew he wouldn't be alone…even if he knew he could take precautions with her…he didn't feel that was fair to her. They could believe in their relationship and do whatever they could to make it work…but the world will be against them just like how the world was against Kyoko when she was all alone and Tsuna when he had no one. He wonders if just having each other will be enough to keep going.

Kyoko fumbled around in the ship and looked in the cockpit. She fumbled around under the headboard and found what looked to be a radio. She slowly reached out for it and fumbled around with in her hands. She hesitantly looked at it and reluctantly tried to make it work but halfheartedly. A large part of her felt like not making it work because say it did work and someone started speaking back…then this little dream of hers and Tsuna would be over. They would have to go back to living normal lives with normal problems. She would have to go back to being a school girl and him a school boy with school problems. Her being a Sasagawa with family problems and Tsuna being a Sawada with his own family issues no doubt. So many problems would stack up on the other and even more since they've been absent. She even wondered what happiness could even await them back in Namimori.

She began to work with the radio slower and slower…she didn't even know what she was doing but she could figure it out she knew. She could try if she truly wanted to go back. She could've done many things if she really wanted to go back to Namimori but she didn't. Kyoko remembered that yesterday she had gotten mad at Tsuna for talking about going back. She was genuinely…upset. Reality had sunk in that perhaps Kyoko didn't want to go back and as she thought that it felt like the radio…the ship…it all wasn't there for a moment but then she thought about it. Does she truly hate the world she came from? It wasn't all bad right? Or was it truly…a prison? Kyoko dropped the radio to the floor and felt her mind get dizzy.

Tsuna was beginning to feel a bit dizzy too as he began to think about their future more and more. Could he make Kyoko happy? What was the best option? Should they just stay here forever…or return? Where is the place…they both can be? That night Tsuna and Kyoko decided they would talk about it once and for all with the other. They needed to decide now and get this out in the open. They sat around the fire on opposite signs which made it clear to the other the tension between them. It was uneasy as both of them actually had no idea how to start a serious conversation with the other.

"What do I say to her?" Tsuna screamed in his mind.

"How do I speak to him?" Kyoko said calmly in hers before she came to a great idea. "Hey Tsuna!" She said in a cute tone of voice that caught Tsuna off guard.

"Y-yeah? Kyoko?" Tsuna said back to her.

"So…about yesterday…I hope I wasn't too rough on you or anything…" Kyoko said referring to their little argument but Tsuna got a completely different idea and became flustered.

"W-what! Oh…n-no…I mean…I definitely got carried away…but it was our first time…and I…uhh…" Tsuna was panicking! He couldn't believe how bold Kyoko was to ask him about…that!

"Oh…really? I thought you were upset with me…I could've handled that better. I mean it was my first time…doing that…but I could've done so much more to handle things! I could've tried doing this and that…" Kyoko said almost suggestively as Tsuna's little mind couldn't take the mental imagery he got. Damn you adult Lambo he thought.

"B-but…I thought yesterday was your first time…" Tsuna said in a somewhat broken voice. Kyoko tilted her head and looked at Tsuna oddly. Why would Tsuna think she hasn't argued with anyone before? She argues with her older brother all the time.

"Well…it was my first time with you. But I've done it countless times before with my friends!There were some boys…some girls…the teachers…oh and especially with Haru! I can't even count how many times we…" Kyoko stopped short when she saw Tsuna's jaw drop and stare at her with a nosebleed. He fell backwards as his mind went into utter shock.

"Eek! Tsuna! How do you keep hurting yourself? You're starting to really worry me!" Kyoko shouted as she started shaking Tsuna to wake him up but he wouldn't open his eyes.

"Oh my…! Please don't tell me that I did this! I couldn't have been the problem could I…?" Kyoko wondered. Yes, yes you are the problem. A while later after Tsuna recovered they somehow managed to overcome their little misunderstanding. Kyoko felt so embarrassed when she realized what Tsuna was thinking about and wanted to even slap him for thinking such a way.

"Ugh…you're hopeless…thinking such perverted things…are all boys like this?" Kyoko asked as her face was flushed in heat despite what she said.

"S-sorry Kyoko…I am kind of hopeless from time to time…I can't even get us to talk seriously about things…" Tsuna said which made Kyoko realize they were both trying to have a serious talk. Kyoko felt so relieved that she and Tsuna thought the exact same way. She should've guessed they were both on the same wavelength. They always have been after all as they watched the other from a distance. They would always think the same way and agree on the same things so what was she worried about?

"Oh…you wanted to talk too? Well…we're talking soooo….what's on your mind?" Kyoko asked Tsuna. He looked at her for a moment and then rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well…it's about…us getting off this island. I…I don't want to beat around the bush…so I'll just say it," Tsuna said firmly. The winds picked up around the island and were getting stronger as was Kyoko's heartbeat. In her mind she was desperately wondering what Tsuna will say to her. Will he suggest to stay here? Will he say that they can just forget about Namimori? In her mind she was actually…hoping that was the case but.

"Don't you think we should be focusing on getting off this island now…? We've been so focused on our own feelings that we almost forgot about escaping. We can't stay here forever…we got family and friends home waiting for us. And I decided….even if there is danger there…at least we have those we care about…and…I want to be able to protect Kyoko…with all my strength…even if it would just be safer to stay here…I can't do that. I can't simply forget about my responsibilities…my feelings…my fears…and the hardships I still need to overcome. If I forsake everything…then who would I be? Even if I want to stay here with you so badly…I know this isn't the life you could truly want so…let's escape together! You and me, Kyoko!" Tsuna said energetically with a smile before he saw Kyoko's face. She was crying once again and all at once her world came crashing down. She saw it all before her the disconnect that lied between Tsuna.

Right before her eyes she saw her dream coming true right before her. No…she realized her nightmare was coming true. Tsuna wanted to go back to Namimori and she wanted to stay here on this island. If dreams can come true…why not nightmares? Tsuna then heard lightning appear in the sky all of a sudden and heard a wolf cry out in the distance. The water picked up and became savage and the winds picked up so much strength and put out the fire.

"W-what…the Hell…is going on? Kyoko we got to get out of here and…"

"And what? Go back to Namimori? Go back to my little cage? Go back to being perfect Kyoko Sasagawa so everyone else can be happy? Is that where I should 'escape' too Tsunayoshi Sawada?" Kyoko said angrily as she stood up from the ground and glared at Tsuna with tears rolling down her eyes. Tsuna was confused at everything that was happening around him. He only wanted to get Kyoko to safety. He only wanted to protect Kyoko the best he could so why is this happening? He can't fight this world…this world is nature at its strongest and here it reigns supreme. Tsuna couldn't fight this world…he couldn't could he?

"Kyoko…what are you talking about? We got to get back to the ship or something…this island is going crazy…we have to get to safety!" Tsuna shouted as the storm got stronger and more chaotic.

"Saftety? This island is safe…it's the only place I feel safe! Here! With you! So why do you want to go back to Namimori! You said it yourself…it would be easier if we stayed here…so why…do you want to go back? What's there for us that we could possibly need when we have everything here…? Here I can just be me…here I can be happy! I know how stupid that may sound to want to stay on this island…but to me this island is my future! It's my joy! It makes me feel so safe to be here…" Kyoko said as she put hands up to her eyes to try to stop her tears. Tsuna literally felt the island shake as he tried to hold Kyoko.

"Kyoko….please….we can talk about this later…but right now I have to protect you! This island isn't trying to protect you now…look around you! We got to do something otherwise you could get seriously…hurt…?" Tsuna's mind flashed to when they were crashing here on the ship. He remembers when the ship's engine started up…what Kyoko was doing. She was checking to see if the door locked…but the door can be locked from the inside too…! Yeah…the lock works both ways…and Kyoko locked the door! Then Kyoko crashed into Tsuna and he fell unconscious…but…why would she? And how exactly did they even end up on an island? They couldn't have gotten out of Namimori and Japan so quickly…it would've taken a while…someone had to steer them…and only Kyoko knew about the ship. Tsuna remembers! He saw Kyoko pressing some buttons and hearing Reborn's voice on…a radio. He was trying to tell Kyoko how to land the plane but Kyoko was ignoring him. She pressed a button which made the ship go faster and she turned back to look at Tsuna while saying she was sorry for doing this.

"_I'm sorry Tsuna…I just really want to escape from here..I thought…I shouldn't have jumpstarted the ship…I was just so eager once I saw it. I always wanted to go away somewhere with you and this is my one and only chance…I'm sorry!" _

"You…you crashed the ship on the island…you did this…you took us here…so you could escape…" Tsuna said as Kyoko realized Tsuna knew what happened. She began to back away in fear as she saw Tsuna becoming distress and riddled with grief. Kyoko has been lying to him this whole time!

"You…lied…you've been lying! This entire time you have been lying to me Kyoko? You said we crashed! But you caused it! The ship…this island…everything! From the start you hoped for this…" Tsuna said in disbelief as Kyoko shook her head.

"N-no…I…I mean..I'm sorry Tsuna! I…don't know what I was thinking…I just wanted to escape…and…"

"Be free? Is this what freedom looks like? You said you wanted to escape from a cage but you put a new one around you! This isn't…freedom…and I haven't been of much help either…I helped in forming a new cage around you….I supported this selfish dream because of my love for you…but now look what I've done. You changed so fast…and so did I…but we can't…we shouldn't have…we have to let things develop normally…we have to face our problems…! Kyoko…! We have to go back!" Tsuna shouted but Kyoko couldn't bear to hear those words!

"No! No! I don't want to go back! I can't go back! I want to stay here forever!" Kyoko shouted before the island shook and trembled with a mighty force. The island split in half between Tsuna and Kyoko leaving a great divide between them both. The water came in and spilled between the crack of the island as the wind picked up and began to drag Tsuna away from Kyoko! This wasn't natural anymore! This wasn't right! This is impossible! They fell to their knees and soon began to be taken apart from the other. Tsuna now knew that something was wrong…and he then realized it. Something impossible like this…the wolf…the forest…the water…the island…all symbols…parts of a dream. But whose dream…? It could only be…Kyoko's! He didn't know how but he felt like this all happened before…flashes of this exact same event came into Tsuna's mind. The exact same moment…the same conversation…like a dream playing itself over and over again. Tsuna then realized why there was more than one of Kyoko's charms in the forest. This has happened before…and each time it did Tsuna realized what was going on and left a charm there in the woods as a sign to the next time it occurred. This was a dream that was going on repeat for the third time!

Tsuna had no idea why or how, but it was hard to believe it was all a dream. But it made sense to think of it that way…but he was genuinely hurt…before…and everything seemed so real. Could this island be a part of Kyoko's mind? This island…is…a physical manifestation of her own dreams! The weather…it changed with her feelings. The wolf…a symbol of the fears in her mind, the lack of water in the lake…hopelessness…and the abundance of fruit…sweetness…and hope! Everything on this island was a symbol of Kyoko's mind…her own dreams being manifested in some way or the other! Tsuna had lived this dream with Kyoko two times already and each time…reached this conclusion. Kyoko said it herself…people dream four times every night…so what happens on the fourth dream? Will they both forget what happened and start all over like nothing happened? And…if they reach this conclusion again what will happen?

The island began to break the two apart and Tsuna desperately tried to fight it as he crawled towards Kyoko with all her might. Kyoko fought the best she could too but the island was against her too now as the sad slowly began to swallow her from her feet up and take her back! Kyoko looked to Tsuna and saw in his eyes how desperately he was fighting. She too now remembered everything that happened but she couldn't understand why. She assumed this island was mystical somehow…and connected to her own mind! But she couldn't make it stop…she didn't know how to…her heart was being swallowed up in sadness and hatred just as her body was. She reached her arm out for Tsuna who reached out for her. Their hands coming so close to touching as Tsuna did all he could to grab Kyoko's hand but the two island parts broke off and went quickly in opposite directions taking Tsuna and Kyoko away from the other.

"Kyoko!" Tsuna shouted as he was thrown back into the forest.

"Tsuna!" Kyoko shouted back as she was swallowed by the island itself. The island had conquered and said it's due. This world that is a manifestation of Kyoko's very dreams and came to life! For whatever reason neither of them knew how or why this island did so. Why it was here and for what purpose it was here. Why did this island have a connection to Kyoko? Tsuna awoke later in what he thought was the forest of the island but it was different now. The trees were bent with leaves now blue with light blue roses as far as he could see. A blue rose eh thought…a symbol of something impossible… a dream. His head was throbbing and he called out for Kyoko but there was no response. Tsuna put the blame on himself for not being able to save Kyoko. It was his fault he didn't understand her completely…but it's only been a few days. They just began to get to know the other…and because of the distance still between them…it caused a crack to come between them both. Tsuna didn't know what the heck was up with this island but he knew one thing as he stood up from the ground.

He was done with this island and it's screwed up rules. "If this island…really is Kyoko's dreams…like some sort of illusion…then I have to take what I see seriously. Everything about this place…is somehow a part of Kyoko…and somewhere at the heart of it..I know I'll find her! I got to find her! I have to save Kyoko and get here far away from here! I'm sorry Kyoko…I too got caught up in my own dreams and failed to see what was truly important…here…Namimori…or anywhere. It doesn't matter because we made a promise Kyoko! And I plan to keep that promise…with my Dying Will!" Tsuna shouted as his eyes ignited with a bright fiery orange, a fire appeared on his forehead, and his hands burned up with a bright orange flame. He had entered Hyper Dying Will Mode on his own and was prepared to save the girl he loves.

"Wait for me Kyoko…I'm coming to save you…I'll break you free from this cage…and protect you! From this world…and any other world! This dream is coming to an end…and next time…we'll choose a dream that we both can live out!" Tsuna exclaimed as he flew through the jungle in search of Kyoko he knew was at the heart of it. Deep within the forest of her own doubt and mysteries was Kyoko wrapped up in vines and held up by her arms. She was without clothing and her mind was seemingly desolate and her eyes void. The light was slowly fading from them as she felt more tired and weary. She felt like going to sleep…but she felt afraid …she felt if she went to sleep…she wouldn't wake up…as the island began to claim Kyoko she muttered to herself, "Tsuna…"

**NEXT CHAPTER: Freedom and Dreams!**

Save Kyoko, Tsuna! This is your one and only chance to make things right! Find out everything about this island and see if these two can wake up from this nightmare…


	6. Day 6: Freedom or Confinement END

**The story comes to an end! It has been a pleasure writing this for all the fans of the story! I hope you enjoy the end to my symbolic love story starrign Tsuna and Kyoko! Be sure to leave a review and tell me how you think I did and your thoughts on the story! I would appreciate it! So one last time noodles! Read on!  
**

* * *

"I see now just how wrong I have been. I see now that I have returned to being in a cage. I see the bars that surround me and prevent me from leaving. The cage looks cleaner now, much nicer than it did before. However, this cage is still a mystery to me. Why am I here? How did I get here? I have been here before…two times before. This is the third time being here in this cage…this cage of my dreams. This cage formed from being in love. Love is selfish in nature, demanding, uncontrollable, and still hard to define. There are many definitions of love and the words behind them lie in any person's heart…a central feeling…but different words to describe the feeling. For me love was a guiding light that would bring me to freedom in the darkest times of my life. It made me feel free…it made me feel like I could escape from everything. I thought…if I fell in love with Tsuna…gave myself up to love…I would be free. But in the end my love brought even deeper, even lower than I already was. Love…in the end it traps all of us in its thorny grasp…its captivated blue roses in our sight…but look where I am now. Stripped of everything relating to the world I came from…and held prisoner here…"

Kyoko was held up in the midst of an area of the island she or Tsuna haven't seen. Her body was tied to a banyan tree with vines binding her wrists and ankles to it. She looked forward drearily to see the area around her was both magnificent in beauty yet dampening to the soul. There were rows of blue roses all sections with vivid green brush and liveliness about them surrounds her and the tree. Yet beyond the alluring roses was an appalling atmosphere of dreadfully grim black trees. The bark of them was black and the trees seemed to whisper to Kyoko. Whispering things her mind couldn't fully understand but her hear felt different emotions with each slight whisper. It was if listening to a hidden part of yourself speaks lowly words into the forefront of your mind to invoke different emotions from your heart. As when one is alone in the dark and believes to see monsters looking back at them in the dark and when the light comes on only a shadow of the monster remains; a figment of one's imagination. But in the end one's mind is a deceptive part of our beings that acts consciously and subconsciously. Our conscious that acts out the actions of our lives and the subconscious which works behind the scenes in the shadows of our minds in ways unknown. But the door to one's subconscious must never be opened…it must remain closed. Otherwise the darkness in one's mind will pour out and secrets that was meant to be left hidden…will now be revealed. Kyoko unknowingly was listening to her own subconscious mind whisper to her things she couldn't fathom because what was left of her mind for her to still function tried to block it out…but how long could she resist the island of her subconscious calls?

They tried to tell her things she shouldn't know…things that she can't know but will try to tell her! Their whispers were agonizing and traumatic. Each word hit her like a dagger and broke her slowly but seeped into her being easily. "Failure…" the voices would say, "Mistaken…confused…conflicted…worried…scared…unfaithful…liar!" Kyoko heard them louder than before as tears poured out from her sullen and tired eyes. That lonely feeling that dictates one's forsaken soul as she knew she betrayed the one she loved. Her love…it formed a cage built upon her selfishness; her selfish desires and irrational impulses that compelled her to betray Tsuna's trust. She knew how to start the ship and navigate it…as Tsuna was looking around she gave inputs to fly out to the sea and override the original destination. She didn't know where they would go but she felt like this was the place to go. Then when Tsuna was knocked unconscious she did realize what she did was wrong! She tried to turn it back but the ship no longer gave her control as it was being pulled by some force. A force Kyoko thought would lead them straight into the ocean's clutches but when she and Tsuna awoke…they were on the island. Kyoko didn't know how they ended up here and didn't recall much. However, she remembers this feeling very well…this isn't the first time she has been tied up to this tree. Yes, each day of this dream has happened before. Kyoko slowly remembers the same conversations, the same moments, the same feelings that have occurred over the time they have spent here. However, she can't remember everything…pieces are missing even though she knows something important happened! She knows there are pictures for her mind to remember but can't! And like most dreams…she can't remember the ending to any of them. She vaguely sees herself in this same position…and feels like Tsuna is standing in front of her…but what happens after is a mystery to her.

She tried to move but found that she couldn't move her body at all as if she was paralyzed. She couldn't even move her eyes at all as they were fixated in front of her. It was torturous to not be able to move or do anything. She felt as if she was just waiting here for something to happen to her. She felt as helpless as she did when she was back in Namimori and she sees now that when one tries to pursue their dreams one is always helpless. It is one's dream that guides the person…not the person who guides the dream. And because she thought she could be in control of her own life for once…just one in her life. She and the person she loves will suffer the consequences which she fears so much! The agony of not knowing if Tsuna is okay and where he was now hurt more than anything else within Kyoko. Her mind thought terrifying thoughts of Tsuna's being: what if he was hurt and couldn't move? What if he was injured? Sick? Or worse…?

This was all her fault she thought as the whispers grew louder in her head. The more she began to blame herself and accept she was the cause of all of this. The more she sunk lower within herself and the vines' grip grew tighter on Kyoko as she began to cry softly.

Elsewhere Tsuna was flying through the forest as fast as he could, navigating his way through the forest swiftly as he dodged and swayed through the trees in search of Kyoko. He found that as the island was in this state he was somehow able to fly even though he didn't have his gloves with him as if he was flying with his will alone or as an effect of the island. He soon discovered that he didn't seem to be getting anywhere anytime soon. He could not tell left from right within its dark depths and he thought he would go up and see the entire island in its entirety but was surprised by its transformation. When he flew up past the tops of the trees he saw the island looked nothing like he imagined it to be. The world around him was complex, and topsy-turvy. Trees upside down grew from the clouds above, water flowed from the clouds with sand dunes filling up holes on the island, and imagery flowed beautifully as flowers and roses flied through the air.

"What…is going on here? Is this an illusion? Or perhaps…parts of Kyoko's mind? I know…I can feel that this island is taking from Kyoko her dreams…and manifesting…though I don't know how come I know this. Parts of my own memory and mind seem to be missing as well…How this all is happening…I can't remember! Dammit! Kyoko…how did we get to this point when all we been trying to do is be closer to the other? Are we truly not allowed…to be happy together?" Tsuna thought as he flew around from above looking for any sign of Kyoko while his mind tried to think about what went wrong. If this island…is all a part of her dreams then…why did it become like this? Tsuna thought about this until he saw out of the corner of his eyes the beachfront he knew so well. It was the spot he and Kyoko had spent the past few days at together in solace. He flew over to the spot and landed gently on the sand and looked around to see the area had shrunken but still looked pretty much the same. He then looked over to the ocean and remembered how Kyoko would look out into the water often. He too walked over to the water and let it touch his feet as it did for Kyoko and tried to imagine what Kyoko would see in her mind.

"Kyoko…the water truly does feel good here doesn't it? The water is comforting…and relaxing. Here you could feel at peace here at the water…yet whenever you looked across the water…you would only…think of home right? Across this water perhaps, somewhere far away you could just picture Namimori was right in front of us…just waiting for you. This ocean…was it a symbol of the peace in your mind that you craved so much? Or the waters of your own sorrow that you imagined were slowly going to consume you as you drown in it?" Tsuna thought as he found himself waist deep in the water somehow. He then remembered when Kyoko had run off to the ocean. He was so terrified to lose Kyoko, and so he crawled in order to reach her and stood despite the pain he was in. Yes, the pain Tsuna was in each time he got hurt…the lies Kyoko told physically hurt him and left him in pain…the burdens Kyoko bore and hurt her, hurt him as well.

"_Don't…you ever…go away like that. Or I won't be able to protect you Kyoko….don't…go away…okay_?

"_I won't Tsuna…I have decided…to stay by your side…even if it's selfish of me to do so. I will forget all the things that are worrying me…and stay by your side. I have a responsibility to you and to you alone now. I feel so relieved…"_

"Kyoko…for as long as we stay here. I will be sure to take away the burdens that keep you locked up…I will be sure to free you from everything. This island…only asks that we survive on it and nothing more. That is how we must live…simply to survive. And surviving doesn't mean just food and water..but surviving all the feelings and emotions that will come crashing down on us…"

"I'm sorry Kyoko. We said those things…but I shouldn't have said that. I wanted to protect you so badly…I wanted to make sure you wouldn't disappear. You told me you were going to be selfish and stay by my side, you said you would forget everything was worrying you…and I would be your only responsibility. But that's wrong…it's all wrong! I can't free you from everything…this island doesn't simply ask us to survive. It asks us to move on…to forget…to throw away everything that we think doesn't matter. But it's selfish to throw away all of our responsibilities…it is those things that we have to do…that make us who we are. You wouldn't be you without all the hard work you put in for others…you don't just have a responsibility to me…or to the people in Namimori…you have a responsibility to yourself that comes before anything else! I can't take away all your burdens…but I will do everything in my power to ease them from you. I will share those burdens with you…so it won't crush you anymore. I will do everything I can to make you feel as light as you did when we held each other that day…your wings will spread wide enough for you to fly…you won't be chained down by them anymore…! I will help you find freedom! I promise you Kyoko!" Tsuna shouted from the top of his lungs across the water, to the island, and to Kyoko herself who heard his words from her captivity.

"T…Tsuna? I hear you…I can hear you…you're…trying to help me right? Save me like you always do…I feel better. I can feel myself…getting lighter…just like always…you're here to save me. I shouldn't have doubted it should I? This island…I thought was the only chance of freedom I had…yet with you by my side…I can be free from anything right? Perhaps not so free that I am like air and weighed down by nothing…but free enough to fly and not come crashing down?" Kyoko thought to herself as the vines loosened from Kyoko and she felt herself becoming more free.

Tsuna then walked back up the beach and recalled everything that has taken place on this shore. Their long talks about favorite TV shows, food, and getting to know the other. But in the end Tsuna realized he did not fully understand Kyoko as he thought he did. For a long time they have both been watching each other from a distance. Separated in seemingly two different worlds, and both thought that the line that divided them would always be there. Then they came here and realized just how much they both truly loved the other. They both discovered the parts about the other that no one else will ever see and the parts that _only_ they can see. But in the end were they still seeing each other from a distance or closer than that? Tsuna didn't know the answer for sure but he knew something that was right there in their chests, the dreams in their hearts. Tsuna always dreamed of marrying Kyoko…and Kyoko dreamed of being with Tsuna. A miracle that two dreams could be so close to the other yet different in their own ways. Then Tsuna remembered that Kyoko told him that she had a dream one night about the two of them.

"_You and I were…together…not on an island or in Namimori. But some place far away from the both…a forest near a lake. We had our own home out somewhere in the country where it was just us two. Alone and away from everything…and together…we held hands…and then we…we kissed…we kissed Tsuna…and…I want to make that dream a reality…"  
_  
She didn't dream of Namimori or this island. She dreamed of a place just for the two of them where they could escape from the world itself. She dreamed of being with him…away from everything. Now Tsuna would forget his own dream of marrying Kyoko as now he only dreamed about making Kyoko's dream a reality. The dream behind her goal of being with Tsuna, to simply be free! Tsuna took off again and flew quickly into the forest and knew where he would go to next. He flew even faster than he did before with more determination than before! He arrived in only a few moments at the spot where he and Kyoko had found the dried up lake. Sure enough the lake was even drier than it was before and more barren than ever with cracks and fissures within the terrain. Tsuna remembered that it was here that he found the extra charms made by Kyoko and the Vongola symbol on the rock. Dreams before Tsuna and Kyoko had gone through these experiences but in the end Tsuna must have failed somehow. He didn't save Kyoko did he? He couldn't save Kyoko so the dream ended and began anew. The mark of the Vongola…what could it mean though? Tsuna knew for sure that it was not him who put that mark there…it was someone…or something else. The island perhaps had it there as a symbol to him that this island was not just a part of Kyoko but him as well. He knew for sure that this island had something to do with the Vongola but it would seem he would have to forget about that for now when he heard growls all around him. He looked to see he was surrounded by wolves like the one he saw the day he and Kyoko came here.

All more hideous and grotesque than before as a group of them circled Tsuna. Tsuna could see that there were even more of them in the forest around him all waiting for the moment to strike. Wolves…Kyoko's fears in the form of predators that hunt their prey. Tsuna cracked his knuckles and ignited his hands in powerful Sky Flames. As the Vongola Boss, he would not lose to mere animals. And…since these beasts are simply Kyoko's fears…then he vowed to take every single one of them down.

"You….you things…are what are eating away at Kyoko's mind? All of her fears….that worry Kyoko every single day? The fear of being alone…eaten…hurt by what frightens her? Disappointing others…not being there for them…and never being able to escape? If so…then I will be sure to defeat every single one of you! No matter the cost! I will fight Kyoko's fears alongside her…she will never be alone again! No one in this world deserves to be alone! No one should have to face such hardships alone! No one! Especially her! I don't give a damn what this island wants with her…but I know that this world will not break her down! She is one of the strongest people in the world…behind that smile…are the deepest darknesses of secrets…behind her eyes are just oceans filled with tears and inside that kind heart of hers…is the most pain a whole world can't even hold! So come at me! I will….save Kyoko!" Tsuna shouted as one by one the wolves began their attack.

One by one they attacked Tsuna who crushed them swiftly. Breaking their jaws, blinding their eyes with his fists, and sending them flying back into the forest they came from. They were nothing compared to the man who will do anything for the one he loves. However, their numbers were as great as the many fears within Kyoko's being. When one went down there was another to take their place. The wolves managed to land deep bites on Tsuna's body, sharp teeth sinking into Tsuna's arms and legs. The pain was great but Tsuna didn't care one bit.

"You…think this pain will stop me? This…pain…is nothing compared to what she has felt! Bring it on! If this is all the pain you can bring…then I'll take all of it! I'll take any pain you want to give me…so don't hold back! Because I sure as Hell won't…" Tsuna shouted as spun around and shook all the wolves off of him in a fiery tornado of Sky Flames to form a stream of fire! He then flew up in to the air and placed both of his hands in front of him and began to charge up both hard and soft flames.

"This…is for Kyoko….X-Burner…" Tsuna said as he fired off the strongest X-Burner he has ever performed that eliminated the wolves one by one. He even went on to destroy any part of the island he saw fit! There was no need for an island like this! A world like this that managed to cause more grief for Kyoko in the end! More grief than the world they came from could do! Tsuna would destroy it all if he could! He sure did try as he destroyed trees, water, and anything that would get in his way.

"_I'm afraid of having to always put on a façade…everyday it's like I have to put on a new face to fit the day. I feel like an actress who has to put on a performance for people every day without anyone knowing who I truly am beneath the mask! No one! And it makes things worse is when you put on the performance so much…that terrible mask…that it eventually becomes a part of who you are. I can't be open…I can reveal who I am under the mask…otherwise people would be hurt. People need me to go out on that stage and be whoever they expect me to be…otherwise they'll be sad…and I just wanted to make those around me happy! But what felt so right…turned out so wrong…as I'm terrified to go back to that life now that I escaped it!"_

"You won't have to go back to that life Kyoko…you don't have to put on a mask anymore. You can open up…you're allowed to be happy…you're allowed to be selfish! No one in the world has the right to tell you what you can't be Kyoko or what you should be! But let me tell you this…only you can tell yourself who you should be! Not me, not anyone from Namimori, and surely not this damn island! Don't be afraid anymore! Follow your passions! Follow your own dreams! I promised you didn't I? I will never leave your side! And I will make sure to fulfill that promise and see to it you be the Kyoko Sasagawa…that Kyoko wants to be!" Tsuna had destroyed as much as he could of the island before he had spent a large portion of his flame energy. He slowly descended to a spot he felt a voice was calling out to him…

"Tsuna…? Is that all true…? You will do all of this for me? You would wouldn't you? You would suffer all the pain with me…all my burdens…everything if it means making me free. But what about you…? Will you truly be happy doing all of this with me? Will my happiness bring you happiness? I lived my life making sure others could be happy even if it meant I couldn't be. So I know better than anyone…that is a cage that is hard to live in. But…I think it's different for you. You don't mind being there…you're always helping people…your friends and loved ones especially. You would do anything for those close to you…so this is nothing huh? You're so cool…being able to do all of this…and not ever back down. You're truly a hero Tsuna…my hero. I wish I could do the things you could do…but in the end. You and I are both just human…how? How…? How do we find the answer we need? Even if you save me…I can't simply forget all the changes that have happened to me here. I can't simply change who I am…and neither can you. So what is the answer…you have found Tsuna?" Kyoko managed to say as she saw Tsuna land a distance away from her.

There he stood, wounds on his body from the fights he had. His fists clenched so tightly that his hands hurt but the pain doesn't stop him at all. His hands ignited in a fire that would seem like they could burn forever. And his eyes that burned with the will to do anything. Kyoko was blown away, completely taken back by the sight of Tsuna.

"Found you…Kyoko…" Tsuna said with a smile. Kyoko broke down as there was no way she could prevent herself from crying. She cried not tears of sadness but tears of joy when she saw Tsuna there.

"Tsuna…you…of course you did…you're late dummy! What took you so long…!" Kyoko called out to him with a big smile.

"Sorry…Kyoko. You know I can be really hopeless…but I'm here now to keep my promise…you heard me right? You heard what I have said…" Tsuna said as he placed a hand over his heart. Kyoko stared at the place he put his hand and nodded her head. She heard it loud and clear within her own heart.

"Of course…I heard you…and you heard me. We both listened to each other…and spoke the other…no walls…nothing attached…just us speaking to each other freely…" Kyoko said out loud to him.

"Then…let's get you out of there!" Tsuna said as he began to run over to Kyoko who then heard the surroundings around her yell loudly. Tsuna heard them too but too late as vines from the tree that bounded Kyoko shot out and pierced Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna quickly grabbed the vine that pierced him and burned it off but another shot out and went through his thigh. Tsuna yelled out in pain as he fell to his knees from the wounds he received.

"Tsuna!" Kyoko shouted as he tried to force herself free. She didn't understand…why was she still being kept here? Why is the island trying to hurt Tsuna? She didn't understand why any of this is happening. She didn't want any of this to happen, but she thought she couldn't do anything to stop this. But she felt…a part of her wanted this. How cruel…how evil she thought that this could be something she wanted. But she didn't want to hurt Tsuna…but she wanted to keep him away. Because the whispers of the trees spoke directly to both of them. The whispers reminded her of her fears, her responsibilities, her hardships, her lies, her pain, and ultimately of her life filled with sorrows. She knew that if Tsuna freed her…she would have to go back to Namimori…and despite everything that happened she couldn't help the part about her that didn't want to go. She couldn't forget the past few days here on this island that have been the best time of her life…this is the freedom she knows. The island to her…is freedom…and Namimori…was confinement.

Tsuna knew that was what Kyoko felt…that is what she thought. But he had to set her free somehow but what is freedom truly? What is the best thing to do? What should he do? He knew now as he faced Kyoko and this situation…he knew that this is where the dreams end. The climax is right here…and Tsuna must make a decision that will change his and Kyoko's life forever. A decision he couldn't make in a past dream…and this is the last one. So what will Tsuna do? Then he heard the island now speak to him in whispers.

"You can't save her…you mustn't save her…if you do…consequences…to uphold! Her mind…is connected to this place…if you take her away from it…the effect on her mind…too…great…too…sad…too…painful! Freedom…is here…confinement on the island…stay….stay…forever!" The whispers spoke to Tsuna.

"Consequences…? You mean…if I take Kyoko away…something could happen to her…? But…I…I have to get her away! I have to save her…I have to do it somehow…I got to!" Tsuna said as he stood up and began walking towards Kyoko again who warned him to stay away but Tsuna refused.

"Kyoko…you remember…what you told me? You told me that you felt like a bird in its cage. You felt trapped…you felt you could never escape. You told me cages were crueler than walls…because you could see the outside world you've always wanted…!" Tsuna said as more vines stretched out and began to whip Tsuna's body but he ignored the attacks and continued to draw closer to Kyoko. Kyoko screamed out loudly for Tsuna to stop but he didn't.

All the while Tsuna heard the whispers of the forest, "Stop! Stop! The consequences….you will lose her…you will hurt her…you cannot save her…!"

Tsuna kept going as flashes of images of Kyoko showed in his mind. Her smile…her eyes…her hair, her cheeks, her ears, the way her skin shines in the sun and her elegant beauty surfaced so perfectly in his mind. All the things she has said to him…he heard them even louder than anything this island was saying to him. He discovered a girl that was quirky, brash, stubborn, cute, and womanly all in the form of the girl he loved. He loved her, he loved her so much. He felt ashamed that he never had the chance to tell her exactly how he felt…and he knew this would be the last time to do so.

Kyoko shouted, "Tsuna! Get back! You're going to get hurt by…me! Why are you trying so hard…? I know…this is just who you are! But you've done enough! I'm grateful…really! You don't have to try anymore! If you get hurt because of me…then…I can never…"

"Forgive yourself?" Tsuna shouted out as he gave Kyoko a strong look. She stopped and stared at Tsuna who forced his way to Kyoko with all of his might. Vines now shot up from the ground and tried to restrain Tsuna by his arms but they couldn't hold him back or slow him down. He kept going! He was going to say what he had to say!

"Kyoko…there is no reason for you to say any of that. You need to forgive yourself…because none of this is your fault. None of it…even if I get hurt. I don't care at all because…when it comes to relationships…when it comes to friendship…when it comes to love! It's okay if we hurt each other…it's perfectly normal to do so. When two people agree to be in love and be with the other…they also agree it's okay to hurt the other. Pain is inevitable when two people are together…it's just how things are. We can't avoid pain!" Tsuna said to her as the whispers turned to yelling in his ears.

"Stop! Stop! You can't…! The pain is too great! You can't stop all of the pain! Are you prepared…? For the pain she will feel because of this!?"

"It's okay Kyoko. Because…I promised…to be with you…I promised to always save you…I promised to make your dreams come true! I will share the responsibilities with you…I will face your fears…with you! I will go through any hardship….do through any storm…do anything! If it means you can continue to smile as beautifully as you always will! That's the true Kyoko! Not the one that wears a mask! The one who smiles, the one who cries, the one who gets angry really fast, the one who does embarrassing things like show up with only a towel on…that is Kyoko! That's the girl I love! She will always be the girl I love and that will never change!" Tsuna had managed to make it within a few feet of Kyoko before he broke free from all the vines that tried to trap him. He stood only a short distance away from her as he looked straight into her eyes.

"But…that means…in order for you to be happy…I have to do something…that will break my heart…that will make me give up my own dreams…make me give up the one thing I care the most about in this world. I can hear this island…telling me the consequences of what my choice will bring…but I have decided…to set you free from this island. We're going home…to Namimori! But….don't think you'll go back to the same life you had before Kyoko. Because…even though life there was like being in a cage…the cage isn't a terrible place. Because…what you needed to realize Kyoko was that the door to the cage wasn't locked. All you had to do was call out for help and someone wouldn't opened it for you! You can escape anytime you want! And I'll be there to help you escape anytime you wish! As much as you want! Anytime you want! Because I love you…from now on…you'll see that your life will be for the better…you'll be happy Kyoko. I don't know how it will be for me…and I know once you realize what will happen…you'll try to stop me…but…I have to do this," Tsuna said as he picked up a blue rose and put in his pocket before he walked over to Kyoko and began to pull her off the tree. One by one the vines snapped from Kyoko's body as she was slowly set free.

Kyoko didn't understand what Tsuna was talking about until she felt it in her mind. She felt something slipping away from her…and she realized right away when she heard the island tell her what he is doing.

"This island…is connected to you…connected to the deepest parts of your mind…in order for you to be set free…you must…_forget everything about it._" The island said as it slowly began to disappear. The trees…the water…the sand…the animals…the fruit…and even the wounds on Tsuna's body slowly disappeared.

Kyoko shook her head in denial and said, "No…Tsuna! If…you…you can't be serious! You mean…if you set me free from this island…then I will forget everything about it! Including the memories I shared with you! We won't be together anymore! I won't remember all the things I have learned about you! I won't remember that you love me….your dreams….everything that happened on this island…!"

"Will be like it never happened…a dream. I know Kyoko…but apparently I won't forget…sadly it's just you will forget. You will forget everything…and this is for the best. This island…it forced change so fast on us…when we have to fight for that change ourselves. We have to earn what we have gained here on our own…even if that may take some time. You and I will have to learn about the other again slowly…but on our own terms. But…I won't ever forget about you Kyoko. I will always remember my promises to you…so when we go back to Namimori your life won't be the same. You can be happy!" Tsuna said as more vines snapped from Kyoko's body. More chunks of the island disappeared leaving nothing but a pure white space around them. All that was left of the island was the tree that binded Kyoko. Day by day Kyoko's memories of her time on this island disappeared…from the ship…to the ocean…their first time…to their confessions of love for the other. She slowly forgot it all.

"Tsuna…I…I don't want to forget you! Can't we just return like this? With everything in tact?" She desperately pleaded as her arms were free now and she wrapped them around Tsuna's neck as she cried on his shoulder. Tsuna cried too as he too wished that it didn't have to be this way but there was no other way. But this was the only way to set Kyoko free. She had to forget about the island that changed her…and the person that supported that change. She had to go back to the world she came from…but…she needed her life to change. Tsuna would keep his memories and help Kyoko each day to live a different life. But…he knew…that the personality Kyoko had that was so quiet and reserved. The chances of them returning to being lovers…were slim. Because Kyoko's life wouldn't change immediately…she would still have to focus on her own life with her family, friends, school, and future to think about. Tsuna would have to focus on being the mafia boss again…and also about any threats the mafia world could do to him and Kyoko. So if there will ever be a day where the two of them could be together again…neither of them knew for sure.

"I don't want to forget you either…so I promise I won't! But we have to do this Kyoko…we have no choice! But look at me Kyoko…" Tsuna told her as he had completely set Kyoko free from the tree and slowly it too began to disappear and Kyoko found her memories slipping away rapidly. She however was able to look into Tsuna's teary eyes and held onto him tightly.

Tsuna then told her this with a smile, "Kyoko…you are the strongest person in the whole world. I don't think anyone else could do what you had to do every day…and you're so beautiful. You are honestly so amazing that I find it just…so crazy that I can hold onto you like this! I'm glad…I got the chance to be with you like this Kyoko. To get to know you…be with you…and cherish you like this. I love everything about you from all your perfect imperfections…to your imperfect perfections…I will never break my promise to you. So keep fighting Kyoko…keep going…keep striving for your dream!"

Kyoko cried deeply as she said to Tsuna, "Tsuna…I love you! I love you so much!"

"I know…I love you too Kyoko…so one last promise…before we have we to go?" Tsuna said as he held out his pinkie finger to Kyoko. Kyoko looked at his finger and smiled as she took it. Thinking back to their silly promise they made while doing this. It didn't seem so silly at all…but truly sweet.

"Yeah…? What is it…?" Kyoko asked Tsuna before he reached in his pocket and put the blue rose in her hair suddenly and smiled at her.

"Promise me…? You will never…give up Kyoko. You will fly for the sky…because whether it's here…at Namimori…or even in our dreams. We share one sky in all of that…so never give up Kyoko. Because when I look up to the sky…I think there is someone looking up at the sky with me…and there will be someone looking up at the sky with you…we won't ever be apart. We will always….dream together…under the same sky. So…promise me…you won't fall down…you'll go to the sky…Kyoko…" Tsuna said before he reached in and kissed Kyoko one last time as their tears intertwined and the petals of the blue rose fell off one by one.

"I promise…Tsuna! I love you!" Kyoko said before the last petal fell off and the dream came to an end. The two was brought apart and once they left the other Kyoko lost all memories of what had transpired and the two quickly drifted to sleep. As the last and final dream came to an end with all things that had transpired here disappearing as if it never happened at all. Tsuna and Kyoko went back to their normal lives in Namimori with only Kyoko having no recollection of what had happened. As far as she knew she has been sleeping like she normally would when nightfall comes and soon would awake…to start her day at school.

Kyoko woke to the sound of her alarm and she lazily woke up in her bed. She yawned as her eyes shot open and felt a wash of weariness tie her to her bed. She then drearily reached over and touched the button of her alarm clock shaped like a sun. She then slowly got up as she looked out the window that was shining brightly with the sun's light stretching across her room.

"Ugh…who invented mornings anyway? I hate waking up to such sunny mornings…well…I better get ready for school. I got to help Hana with the sports festival coming up soon don't I? I also have to take care of the forms for class 2-B…help the drama club…oh and before all of that I have to make breakfast for Ryohei. And that's just the beginning of the things I have to do for today…and this month. Sigh…another busy day today…like always," Kyoko said to herself as she got up from her bed and before she could go to her closet to get her school uniform out she heard her cellphone buzz on her desk next to the books she used to study for her tests that was today. She instantly perked up as she thought it was from Tsuna! She happily ran over to the phone and checked her emails. She then felt disappointed when she saw it was only from Hana.

"Oh…great…probably more work she wants to throw on me. Better see what it is anyway I guess," Kyoko said as she read through her message. Slowly her eyes widened with surprise when she read the message. "Huh…? Gokudera and Yamamoto are helping out in my place? Don't worry about the forms either…Chrome is doing that for me…? And…HIBARI IS TAKING MY PLACE IN THE SCHOOL PLAY? What is going on…? This isn't normal at all…!" Kyoko said as she then smelled something off. Smoke? Oh no! Kyoko quickly ran down the stairs to see Ryohei trying to cook some breakfast in the kitchen…and failing.

He turned around while wearing an apron and greeted Kyoko, "Oh! Kyoko-nii! It's great to see you're awake! I am cooking breakfast to the EXTREME FOR YOU!" Ryohei shouted as the food caught on fire.

"Or burn the whole house down!" Kyoko shouted before she ran over to the sink, grabbed a cup of water that she poured form the faucet, and poured it onto the pan that Ryohei was cooking with. She sighed before she began to scold her older brother.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? What were you even trying to cook that was so complicated you would burn the house down in the process?" Kyoko shouted.

"….Fruit…" Ryohei mumbled.

"…HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Kyoko said in disbelief as she told Ryohei to go sit down while she cleans up the mess he made. Ryohei shrugged as felt bad he messed up.

"Sorry Kyoko…I was just trying to do something for you for once. You been doing a lot around here…and so you don't have to worry about everything! Your big brother has taken care of a lot with his friends for your sake! You do a lot for us so we're returning the favor!" Ryohei proclaimed with a laugh. Kyoko then looked at her brother oddly as she realized that Ryohei and his friends were all helping her out.

"Wait…seriously? Well…you don't have to help me out so much…I mean…"

"Nope! Leave it to us! You do too much anyway! I'm going to help you cook, clean, and do whatever else you need! Oh and mom and dad? They want us to move back in with them! Can you believe that?" Ryohei told Kyoko proudly as Kyoko's jaw dropped.

"Mom and dad…? Seriously? I thought they didn't approve of my choice…I thought they didn't care at all what happened to us. When I told them what school I wanted to go to…what I wanted to do with my life…they refused…and because of me…you and I got kicked out!" Kyoko said but Ryohei put his hands on Kyoko's shoulders.

"Haha! Not a problem anymore! Me and the guys went over there and talked to them! They will support you as long as you get into a good college and make your dream come true! You got to work hard in school Kyoko! And since we're moving back in that means you don't have to worry about work either! You can quit your job and focus on school so no more working late nights! Isn't this great?" Ryohei said as he hugged Kyoko who happily hugged him back.

"This is! This really is! I can't believe it! That's….this is all such a huge weight off my shoulders!" Kyoko exclaimed as she broke away from Ryohei and twirled happily. No more working all throughout the night to take care of herself and her brother. And with Ryohei and his friends helping her out more, school is less of a burden, and she focus more on things she really wanted to do. It was a miracle! Kyoko felt so happy now that things were starting to go her way…but why?

"Hey…Onii-san…why all of a sudden? I mean…I didn't realize you knew what was going on with me so well. Did you convince everyone to help me so much?" Kyoko asked Ryohei who stopped and looked at her with his arms folded and eyes closed.

"Hmm…nope! This wasn't my doing! It was all….Sawada's! He did it all for you! He went to our parents and got on his hands and knees to beg for them to listen to reason. He even went to all your teachers and classmates and asked them to stop relying on you for everything. They got mad at him for first and proclaimed they weren't doing such a thing but Tsuna talked them to see what he was saying. They all agreed they have been making you do so much for them…so now you're free to do more for yourself! It's all thanks to Tsuna…! I mean when he told us what he wanted to do…it was a big surprise for all of us! He was determined…he said to make things better for you…isn't he the best?" Ryohei said with a laugh before he said he was going to help clean up the mess while Kyoko was bewildered in her thoughts.

"Tsuna…did all of this for me? But…how did he know? Why is he doing all of this for me…? Ugh! I feel like I'm forgetting something really important! Why can't I remember! Dammit!" Kyoko exclaimed as she frizzled up her hair and Ryohei looked over and noticed something in her hair. He then walked over and plucked it out of her hair.

"Huh? A blue petal? Why do you have a flower petal in your hair Kyoko-nii?" Ryohei asked Kyoko who stopped and looked at the blue flower petal in her hand. She stared at it intently and felt her eyes widen as she felt like…someone important to her…gave her a flower before right? She couldn't remember who…but her heart was trembling from just thinking about it. There was something…something she had forgotten. Something important to her…it was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't remember at all. She decided she would try to remember another time. She went and got dressed and prepared for school then ate a breakfast she cooked with her brother which they ate together happily as they talked about how they would need help to move out of this place. Then Kyoko opened up the door and took a step outside as she was ready to go but she then remembered she needed to thank Tsuna for all of his help. However, three weeks passed with no sign of Tsuna showing up at school and whenever she asked her friends or her brother they said they had no idea and Gokudera was freaking out. Kyoko tried every day to look for Tsuna even at his house to see that his mother had no idea either. Until one day…

"Hey! Onii-san! You know if Tsuna-kun will be at school today? I want to thank him for his help!" Kyoko said with a smile happy she has an excuse to speak to Tsuna at school. Just imagining the conversation that she always dreamed of having with Tsuna could happen! She almost shrieked like a true girl at heart when she thought about it. Then Ryohei's face looked solemn as he too had forgotten something. Kyoko saw Ryohei's expression and knew something was up.

"What's…wrong? Is Tsuna-kun okay? Have you seen him? Come on, can't you tell me?" Kyoko asked Ryohei as he walked over to her at the door.

"Ah…Kyoko…I forgot. Today is the day that Sawada…has to go to Italy…for maf…err sumo training! Right sumo! Today Tsuna will be going…he apparently won't be back for a while. He should be with Reborn-san at the school ready to take some aircraft Reborn got to go to Italy! I remember Reborn thought about asking you to come along with them but Tsuna decided against it for some reason I think. Not that I would mind if you went with them on vacation…you could probably use it! So you will have to call and thank him yourself…hey…Kyoko! Where are you going?" Ryohei shouted after Kyoko who dropped all her stuff and ran off quickly. Just hearing those words of Tsuna having to leave scared Kyoko to her core and she didn't know why. The fear….of having to say goodbye to Tsuna was in the forefront of her being as she carried herself as fast as her legs could.

"Tsuna…you…can't leave! You told me…no…yes….you did! You promised me…you made a promise! I don't remember where…or how…but you made a promise to me…that we would be together! But…fate continues to mess with us! So it will try to take you away from me…and you knew this so you thought you would do all you can for me before going away? You think this will make everything better? No way! A life without you…is a nightmare! And I know…nightmares can come true just as a dream can…but I don't care! The thing I want the most…what I dream about every night…is being with you! Wait for me Tsuna! This isn't over yet!" Kyoko shouted as she rushed to the school to catch up with Tsuna who solemnly was prepared to get on board the ship with Reborn to go to Italy. He knew now that was the original destination of this ship and original purpose before Kyoko changed it. In the end his mafia world…seemed to take over in the end. He couldn't fight everything…but he did what he could for Kyoko. Now it was up to her to fight for her dream…and be happy…even if it meant losing his own happiness.

He would remember the moments he and Kyoko had together for the rest of his life. He got on the ship with Reborn and together was prepared to take off. He sat in the cockpit next to Reborn and looked out the window to see the big blue sky that reminded him of the ocean of the island. The sky that reminded him of Kyoko…he put his hand on the window and said to himself, "Goodbye Kyoko…never….forget….our promise. And I know you'll someday find the happiness you always wanted. I love you…" And with that the ship took off into the air moments after Kyoko showed up to the roof all too late. She saw the ship fly away with Tsuna on board. Kyoko slowly watched as the ship disappeared into the blue ocean of the sky and she fell to her knees as she began to cry again. She slowly remembered the promise she and Tsuna made as she held out her hand to see the blue petal of a rose. Tsuna saved her…he freed her from her sorrow…at what cost? He gave up his own dreams…so Kyoko could live hers. So what would happen now?

"Tsuna!" She cried out, "I will never forget you! I will never forget what you have done for me…and…thank you! Thank you for everything! I love you Tsuna! I love you so much! Tsunaaaaa!" She then put her hands over her eyes as she wept softly to herself. Her dream of being Tsuna slipped away…but her dream of being free was finally within her grasp. In the end the island was never mentioned again and the events that happened there Tsuna never mentioned. The mystery of it was still unresolved…and the power it had…still baffled Tsuna. However, but it taught Tsuna a powerful lesson. In this world we are powerless, sometimes helpless on our own when it comes to our lives. We strive for intangible dreams that we hold onto in order to keep us going in our lives. But why do we dream? Simply to give ourselves a path in life to follow? No. It is to remind us that we are who we are, that we are alive with our own hopes and ambitions we want to see come true in this world we are seemingly powerless to change! But alone…making one's dreams may be hard…but with even one single extra person…the impossible…can come true…so never give up…look to the sky…and strive for your dreams…

"Kyoko? W-what…are you doing here?" Kyoko heard a voice call out to her. A voice she knew all too well. She slowly turned her head and saw him standing there looking at her.

"T-Tsuna!?" She cried out when she saw him complete confused on why she was here. Before he could even say anything Kyoko ran over to him and in that moment the two worlds that separated them became one…they blended meshed together to be one world under the same sky. She embraced Tsuna lovingly and held onto him tightly so he wouldn't disappear. "Oh Tsuna…! I thought you would be gone forever…! I thought…I would never get the chance to see you again…Tsuna!" Kyoko said.

Tsuna was silent for a moment before he slowly held Kyoko in his arms. "Yeah…I thought so too…but…I couldn't accept that…I couldn't give up everything…like I thought I could. It seems I would be hypocrite if I did…because I want to be selfish too…and be here with you…that ship is leaving without me…because I'm staying here with you…to make sure you're happy. Just as I promised I would…" Tsuna said with a smile as he patted Kyoko's head as she slowly looked up to him with a soft look.

"But…won't you get in trouble? With your sumo thing?" Kyoko asked Tsuna who gave her a blank look before he registered everything. He would have to tell her eventually he is a mafia boss but…

"Umm…! No…because…I'm the boss of the whole thing anyway. What are they going to do to me?" Tsuna said with a laugh before they held each other again before Kyoko realized what she was doing. She felt embarrassed and pulled away with her face flushed.

"Oh…haha! Great! Umm…wow…that was embarrassing…I just acted on instinct there didn't I…? Not that my instinct is to hug you…I mean I just…umm…really wanted to thank you! Right…I wanted to thank you for helping me out so much…it means a lot to me Tsuna...kun…so thanks!" Kyoko said as she looked away from Tsuna. Tsuna had almost forgotten that Kyoko had no memories of the island so they weren't lovers anymore. What a way to breakup Tsuna thought but he already decided this was for the best and he would just have to deal with it.

"You're welcome…Kyoko…it's nothing. Just thought…you of all people deserved the chance to live your life freely…and happily. Well…umm…I guess I'll be seeing you then?" Tsuna said to Kyoko who turned to him and sadly nodded her head.

"Yeah…I'll see you later…Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko put on a small smile and Tsuna smiled back before they began to part ways. Kyoko watched as Tsuna walked off and she thought to herself is this what she truly wanted? She just wanted to say thank you? She then looked up to the sky and opened up her eyes wide when she looked up at it.

"Tsuna!" Tsuna quickly spun around and saw Kyoko run up to him and embrace him again and greeted him once more with a deep kiss. Tsuna's eye went big as he was shocked by this sudden kiss! She then pulled away and smiled big at Tsuna.

"That's…my way of saying thanks…and I wanted…to confess to you Tsuna! I umm…love you…I love you a lot and I have loved you for a long time…so…umm…I might be rushing things here but please go out with me!" Kyoko desperately asked Tsuna who couldn't believe what he was hearing. Now he had to be dreaming to be confessed to twice by the same girl.

"K-Kyoko…? But why…?" Tsuna asked Kyoko who honestly didn't know for sure why herself. But she knew this.

"I…don't really know why…but…for a while now…all I have ever dreamed about is you. I have dreamt of you every night for a long time…and most recently…I dreamt about us being on this island. I know it's crazy but…that dream felt so real…and I think…it could possibly have all been real! No…I know it must be real…because…the way I feel right now…is the same as it was in my dream…I love you Tsuna. And I want to keep my promise to you! But I can't do that without you…so you're stuck with me whether you like or not! So…we both got to try to be happy from now on okay?" Kyoko said with a smile and a wink. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh as he had forgotten who he was dealing with. Just because you forgot the dream…doesn't mean the dream was any less real…and never happened. Tsuna told her that her dreams were real and Kyoko was ecstatic to find out they were as they embraced again.

"Heh…deal. We got to work harder from now on if we're both going to carry on with this relationship of ours right Kyoko? We promised…didn't we? On our Dream Island…of ours," Tsuna said.

"Several promises if I might add…plus…we may need to make a new one or two," Kyoko said shyly as she looked away.

"Well…what might those be?" Tsuna said with a big smile on his face.

"Okay…well…umm…if…my dream truly was real and…everything that happened…did happen…umm…well…I'll just be straightforward with you! I…I did a pregnancy test. Congratulations…I'm pregnant!" Kyoko said with her arms out wide and did a little hop.

"….What?" Tsuna asked again as his mind didn't register what she just said at all.

"Umm…pregnant! Meee! Prego! I'm going to be the mother of your child!" Kyoko said as she now did Jazz Hands.

"…W-what!? PREGNANT? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Tsuna shouted in disbelief as he placed his hands on his head.

"Well…I took a test since I figured hey! If the dream was real then I wouldn't be pregnant right...? Well took the test…and I came out positive…but I figured it might be just a mistake somehow since there was no way I could be pregnant if I never had sex…except in my dreams…which were real. So…yeah…I'm going to be carrying around a baby!" Kyoko said with a grin.

"BUT…BUT…HOW….IT WAS A PART OF YOUR DREAM…BUT...WAS REAL...AND..."

"Dreams can come true! Especially ones that turn into an island and tries to trap you there!" Kyoko shouted, "And stop asking how it happened. I mean come on Tsuna we did it like what twice? Plus if you count the whole multiple dream theory thing…that's like quadruple the sex! If I wasn't pregnant then either I need to get checked or you do!" Kyoko said with her hands on her hip in a sassy tone of voice.

"…O-okay…that's…I can handle that! I promised didn't I? Yeah…I'm okay…this is all…going to be okay…" Tsuna said as he tried to keep himself standing. Kyoko walked over to him and placed one of her hands on his shoulder.

"Hey…you going to be okay? Tsuna? Would this also be a bad time to mention that once my parents find out…they _may_ be a little upset…but all we have to do is get married and everything will be fine!" Kyoko exclaimed as she took Tsuna's hands and he looked at her.

"W-wah! Married? We have to get married too?" Tsuna asked in shock.

"Yeah, oh come on Tsuna. You just going to leave your pregnant girlfriend hanging? I am hard work! I'll be the first to admit I'm troublesome and now that I'm carrying around a child _you_ are going to have to be the man and take care of us! But hey…this isn't bad right? Your dream was to marry me…and mine was to be with you…so we can live out the rest of our lives together. You and me…plus another…but…we can be happy," Kyoko said with the most beautiful smile Tsuna has ever seen. He calmed down as he thought about this for a moment.

"And…this…will make you happy? This is what you want the most Kyoko?" Tsuna asked her.

"Mmhmm! I couldn't have been happier in my most _wildest_ dreams. I love you Tsuna…and I want us to be together forever in both my dreams…and my reality. So…you make me a promise this time! Promise me…you'll always love me?" Kyoko asked as she held out a pinkie to Tsuna. Tsuna looked at her and smiled before he took her pinkie again and smiled before they kissed once more.

"I promise…" He said to her before they kissed again and again to mark the beginning of their new lives together. Tsuna and Kyoko went back to their normal days or abnormal days for the mafia boss and his new betrothed. It was a lot of hard work to get their lives to the way they wanted it too but they could handle it together. School, family, baby, mafia, people, society, the whole world, and their dreams. They would take on everything together side by side as friend and friend, lover and lover, man and wife, and dreamer with dreamer. Never forgetting that dreams…can…come true.

**THE END, THANKS FOR READING DREAM ISLAND! LOVE YA! BYE!**

IF YOU LIKE THE STORY THEN BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER WORKS!

Under The Sky- On the last day of school Tsuna Sawada asked the girl of his dreams, Kyoko Sasagawa to be his girlfriend. But she rejects him and Tsuna suffers ever since until a year later she gets married. And two years after that is mysteriously killed in a car crash leaving behind a little girl that is entrusted to Tsuna in her will to be the guardian of in this mysterious romance! COMPLETE  


**To Love-Ru REBORN - A crossover of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and To Love-Ru! What will become of the world when Tsunayoshi Sawada, a candidate to be the Mafia boss of the most notrious Mafia and Rito Yuuki, the next in line to rule an alien planet and the Harem King MEET? Two hopeless people will become best friends, brothers! As both try to survive when love problems and mafia problems mix!  
**

**To Become A Boss- Continuing from the manga, the representative battle of the rainbow is over! However a new threat from hundreds of years ago in Vongola's history looms over the horizon. Which prompts Reborn to put Tsuna and the Vongola through a series of challenges in order to face this threat as Tsuna will learn what it means to become a boss! An epic story filled with love and action!**


End file.
